Red Sun Rising
by Star-Stallion
Summary: 4th in The Nilmé Series. A red sun rises on Rivendell after the Twins, Estel, and Legolas go hunting. Glorfindel, determined to find them, goes out in search, but he could never imagine what he finds...
1. The First Fight

**What can I say? I got bored... just to let you know, I DO have some drawings for this one, but unfortunately I don't have my scanner yet so I can't put them up...**

**Someone asked me if they could draw a picture of one of the characters. I reckon that if anybody does want to, you can go right ahead; in fact, when you're done mail it to me so I can see! =D**

**HELLO TO ANYONE WHO IS NEW TO THE SERIES!!! =D Just in case you're reading this without reading any of the others in The Nilmé Series, here is a list of all the other titles previously...**

**-= Hope and Greenleaf =-**

**-= An Inseparable Duo =-**

**-= Fight Your Fears =-**

**-= Woes of the World =-**

**This _can_ be read as a stand-alone fic, but I'd recommend that you read the others; that way you would get a feel for the way I write the canon characters, not to mention the fact that you would also find out all the original characters invented (and there's quite a lot!). Most are pretty important. **

**Anyway, that's enough of my rambling; on with the story...**

.: Chapter One :.

Estel parried the blow that was swung at him, the steel of his sword kissing his opponent's blade with a whispering hiss. The bright sun glinted on the metal as he swung his sword around, a clash as both weapons met again.

"Is that all you've got, _human_?" growled the other, pushing off with his own blade.

"Try me!" replied the teenager, his eyes alight with determination. All of a sudden though, the fight turned against him.

A tree root decided to wrap itself around Estel's foot, sending the sixteen year old flying. As he crashed to the ground in a daze, he blinked his eyes open to find the tip of his rival's blade pressing the soft skin under his chin.

"I believe it is," said the figure, grim satisfaction evident in his voice. Standing over the young human, he grinned darkly. "I guess I win."

Estel rolled his eyes. "What's new?!"

The other laughed. "Now we see who's been paying attention in training, don't we?! I can see Elladan now... 'Take note of your surroundings!' Wouldn't he be disappointed?!"

Estel's mouth hung open in exasperation. "Excuse me Legolas, but tripping over a tree root does not qualify as 'not paying attention in class'!"

Legolas arched an eyebrow. "Really?! Well you certainly make it _look_ like a skill you've learnt; you did it with _such_ precision..." The Elf extended his hand to Estel, who took it and was pulled up to his feet.

"Aren't you hilarious?" quipped Estel flatly. "Are you sure you're the Prince of Mirkwood? It seems to me that you'd be better qualified as a jester."

Legolas punched his friend playfully on the arm. "Oh Estel; you're just sore because I beat you, _again_!" He grinned.

Estel scowled. "One of these days Greenleaf, one of these days..."

Laughing, the two friends headed into Rivendell, where two others were waiting for them...

-=-=-=-

Lord Elrond was worried. No; the twins hadn't had a bad run in with Orcs, neither had Estel and Legolas managed to find trouble (again) within the relatively safe confines of Imladris, but it did have something to do with them.

They were heading off on a hunting trip.

Normally this wouldn't be a problem, had it been any other group of people than those four. It was just that when they were together (and when they were apart as well actually), Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, and Estel had a knack for attracting danger.

'Well at least we have a full store of healing supplies,' groaned the Lord of Rivendell to himself. He had a feeling they were going to need them. At that moment, a familiar she-Elf entered the room with a cloth in her hands.

"I've heard that before," said Tebridë. Elrond looked at her questioningly. She gave a wry grin. "Let me guess; they are off hunting?"

"How did you know?" replied Elrond half-heartedly. Perhaps a more appropriate question would be "Who_ doesn't_ know?" due to the fact that Estel had been telling anyone who would listen about today. It was his first hunting trip outside of the patrol area and he was very excited.

Tebridë laughed. "I wouldn't worry; there's no chance of them running into Orcs out there. Those beasts haven't come close to Rivendell for so many years and- Elrond?"

The Elven Lord seemed to have drifted off. Then she remembered; his wife Celebrían had been captured and tortured by Orcs. Elladan and Elrohir had pursued their mother's captors, but reached her too late – Celebrían had received a poisoned wound and had received tortures from which she would never fully recover. She had sailed away to the Havens, leaving her grieving family behind in the shadows of Middle-Earth.

"I... I'm sorry-" she began, but Elrond raised a hand, and she stopped.

"Think nothing of it," he told her, a weary smile on his face. Silence passed between them, making Tebridë feel nervous.

"I... I have to go," she said hurriedly. With that, she left the room. Elrond sighed and folded his arms on the balcony railing again.

"Stay safe..."

-=-=-=-

Elladan scrambled through the contents of his pack, scrutinising his supplies. "Ro, have you got any extra _nealith_? I'm running low..."

Elrohir looked up from the bedroll he was shoving with great difficulty into his bag. "Pardon?! What on Middle-Earth are you going to need that for?!" After all, _nealith_ was an antidote to a poisonous plant found only in Harad; why his brother wished from some extra was beyond him.

Elladan looked at him, his face the picture of innocence. "Well you never know, do you?"

The younger twin rolled his eyes at his brother. Suddenly the bedroll popped out of the bag again and unfurled itself. In his frustration, Elrohir thumped the annoying camping equipment with his fist.

"Now now Ro," chided Elladan mockingly. "What has that blanket ever done to you?"

Elrohir scowled at him, before trying to shove it into his bag again. "It's annoying me; therefore I thump it."

Elladan looked over. "There's your problem," he said, picking up the bedroll. He folded it repeatedly until it was a small roll. "Use your brain next time little brother; I know you have one in there... somewhere!"

The older twin barely managed to duck in time to avoid a feather-filled pillow aimed for his head. Elrohir folded his arms.

"I'm not little. You're only older than me by about a minute!"

Elladan laughed. "Yes; that's one minute more experience in this cruel world than you, one minute of knowing what we were in for than you, one minute of-"

The Elf was unable to dodge the second pillow.

"One minute for Ada and Ama to panic that both their sons would be as bad as you, and one minute before they realised that they had me; the little angel!" finished Elrohir with a light laugh.

Elladan pulled a few stray feathers out of his dark raven hair. "Yes; the 'angel' who caused them so much trouble through the years..." He pulled another jar of powder of the shelf, looking at the label. It was a mixture for curing infection from a bite of a midge... which was only found in the marshes. "Hmmm... could be useful." He popped it into his bag.

Elrohir cocked his head to the side. "Why do you need all that stuff? Half of it's never going to be used anyway."

Elladan elegantly smirked at him. "Just because I'm more concerned about our safety than you little brother..."

Elrohir glared darkly at his twin for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. "I said, don't call me little," he growled.

Suddenly Elladan's whole body language took on the air that Glorfindel and their father's had, and he shook an accusing finger at his twin. "It's that temper that's going to get you into trouble one of these days..."

Little did either of them know how close that day was...

**=) Well then; tell me what you thought of this first chapter!** **=) Namárië for now! **


	2. Going Down

**Yay!!! I'm very pleased to see everyone back! waves manically**

**Astievia****; Ooh!!! Yeah, go on, I wanna see that picture! Lol, sounds funny!!!**

**Anarya****; Ah, can't get anything past you, can I?! Lol!!!**

**Lainfaer****; LOL, you sound like a stuck record!!! =)**

**Elfobsession2931****; Thanks!!! =)**

**Dha-Gal****; Thanks Dha!!! Ro, face it; your temper's nearly as big as your ego... and Dan; stop arguing...**

**grumpy****; Oh they can get into a ****LOT**** of trouble if I want them to... which I do!!! =)**

**Stoneage Woman****; I KNOW IT WAS SHORT!!! =( I've made sure this chapter is longer though, so you should be happy! =)**

**leggylover03****; Here!!! =)**

**Coolio02****; Yay! Thanks for the compliment! =)**

**Mellaithwen****; Yes, it surprises me how quickly the reviews come through! Thanks for trying to the first though!**

**Ok, now that's done... I took a little bit of liberty with Legolas' wood Elf abilities in this chapter; please don't hurt me!!!**

.: Chapter Two :.

Dark eyes, filled with malicious intent, scoured the area. The trees quivered as his eyes passed over them, terror wrapping itself around their boughs. The Sun was climbing higher into the sky with each passing minute; they would be here soon.

"'Ow long d'you reckon it'll take 'em to get 'ere?" asked one of the cruel hearted beings. The other growled, his yellow teeth bared.

"They get 'ere when they get 'ere, now pipe down an' SHUT UP!"

They hid in the bushes... waiting...

-=-=-=-

Legolas sat in front of Elrohir whilst Elladan was mounted with Estel. The Sun was bright and cheerful, warming them as they rode.

"So, how much are we going to catch?" asked Estel. He grinned. "I bet I could catch anything!"

Elrohir snorted. "Estel, the only thing you could catch is a cold..." Legolas and Elladan laughed at this, whilst Estel merely scowled.

"I'm not _that_ bad..." grumbled the human. Legolas grinned.

"You're not that _good_ either!" he remarked.

They continued riding, heading out deeper into the woods around Imladris. The sky above them almost shone a brilliant blue colour, white fluffy clouds sailing overhead.

Suddenly, the oldest of the group felt an uncomfortable chill run down his spine. Elladan frowned. Something was not right here; the forest ahead looked dark and uninviting, and the birds and trees were silent. He whispered gently to his horse, causing it to stop. Elrohir followed suit.

Estel didn't like the look on his brother's face. "Dan? What's wrong?"

Elladan, not wanting to put his brothers and friend in any unnecessary danger, held up a hand, quieting his youngest sibling. "Hold on a moment," he told him firmly. Slipping down from his steed's back and notching an arrow to his bow, he took a tentative step forward.

"Wait here," he whispered.

The grass blades barely bent under his feet as he walked forward. A heightened sense of apprehension rose in the pit of his stomach. There was no sound, nothing.

Legolas frowned as he watched his friend walk towards the shady path. The silence of the trees disturbed him; being a Wood Elf, this was understandable. He found himself concentrating very hard.

'_Mani nna roeg?_' he thought, trying to voice his thoughts to the living things around him. He was met with silence still. Digging deeper into the nature around him, he tried again. '_What is wrong?_'

Finally, he was met with an answer.

'_Danger_...' whispered the trees fearfully. '_Nurta! Rima, asca!!!_' [Hide! Run, hurry!]

Elladan looked about, still uncomfortable with the unusual presence in the air. Without warning, the forest floor beneath his feet suddenly heaved a groan.

Legolas' eyes widened. "DAN! GET OUT OF THERE!!!"

Elladan barely had time to register his friend's warning when the ground gave out from underneath him. Falling was the strangest sensation...

-=-=-=-

Elrohir was left in a complete state of panic as he watched his brother disappear. "DAN!!!" The twins' strong bond alerted him; he instantly knew that his brother was hurt, but how badly he could not say.

The three jumped down from the horses. Estel and Legolas began to run over to the hole, intending to try and help the older Elf, but Elrohir grabbed them both. "Wait! We don't know if there are any more holes!"

The younger two stopped in their tracks. Elrohir picked up a large rock from the ground and skipped it over the terrain. Nothing happened.

"Come on!" gasped Estel, and the trio ran forward, desperate to help Elladan. "Dan, can you hear us?!" he shouted, crouching beside the drop. Luckily for him he could not see the bottom very well; it was far too dark and he doubted that a dose of his fear of heights would help his brother.

Elrohir kneeled over the gaping hole. "Dan?! Are you alright?!" He waited for a reply, all the time thinking to himself; 'Oh, please let him be alright...'

-=-=-=-

Elladan coughed violently as the dust around him settled. A sharp pain in his right leg alerted him, and he looked down to discover the limb was pinned under a large rock.

Three dark shapes silhouetted against the bright overhead sun above him, coming in at the sides of the hole he had fallen down.

"Dan?! Are you alright?!" came Elrohir's voice. The older twin squinted as he looked up.

"I'm down here!" he shouted back.

"Yes we know that!" said Estel, a comment which only served to gain him a punch from Elrohir.

"This is no time for stupid comments Estel!" he told the sixteen year old fiercely. Legolas, not wanting to get involved in the dispute, decided to remain the clear-headed one in the situation.

"Are you hurt Dan?"

Elladan tried to shift his leg from under the small boulder. This was a bad idea as it only made his leg more painful. Most of the burning sensation seemed to radiate from around his ankle.

"I think my ankle's broken," he shouted up, wincing as the rock slipped another tiny jolt. "I'm stuck!"

Estel and Elrohir had stopped bickering as they heard their brother's cries. Elrohir stooped over the hole again, his face a mask of worry. "Alright Dan; we'll get you out in a minute!"

Estel on the other hand was busy looking at the sides of the pit. There seemed to be twigs and leaves arranged in a criss-cross fashion, some of which had snapped and fallen down with his brother. The realisation hit the young man like a tidal wave.

'This is a trap!!!' he thought to himself, horrified. Who would set a trap like this so close to Rivendell? The Elves certainly didn't use methods like this when hunting animals... this was assuming that that was what this trap was _intended_ to catch.

Meanwhile, Elladan's teeth were gritted in an attempt to keep the pain at a bearable level. He wouldn't be able to handle it much longer though; the sharp edges of the rock were digging into the soft skin.

"Hurry!!!"

That wasn't all of the elder twin's problems though. A soft, deadly hiss close by caught his attention. He felt all of his muscles tense up in apprehensive fear. Looking slowly to his right, Elladan's eyes widened as he saw a dark green snake slithering towards him. He knew the effects of _this_ particular poisonous snake.

One thought ran through his mind. This was a potentially deadly situation. 'Oh Valar help me...'

-=-=-=-

The Orc grinned. His companion grasped the hilt of his brutal looking sword. "C'mon!" growled the smaller skinnier Orc. "Now, let's get 'em now!"

The bigger Orc grabbed the runt's arm. "NO!" he snarled. "We wait and bide our time..."

**Thoughts please!!!**


	3. Fire and Ice

**Yup, I'm back again! What can I say; I'm really getting into this and I'm on an updating spree, lol! =)**

**Deana****; ahem My dear; who says that there _won't_ be any Legolas Angst?! I've only just begun... =) And remember that I have over 30 more stories to write!**

**Astievia****; LOL! Yes I've noticed that! =) Apparently my friend reckons that I can now type so fast (thanks to muchos muchos practice with ff.n!) that I look like a touch-typist on Prozac... still trying to work out whether that's a good thing or not... for example, if I start a sentence from HERE; _this sentence here has only taken me a few seconds to write even though it is actually quite a long one_... lol! =) But I guess that's just me... thanks for reviewing!!!**

**Anarya****; Yay!!! =) That's good; thanks for reviewing!**

**Lexial147****; WOW! I had no idea that this series took an hour to read! Though I must admit; once I sat reading for 5 hours straight through the Mellon Chronicles... lol! Funnily enough it's very amusing to write too! =) I can't wait to see your LOTR fic!!! Tell me when you post it, ok?**

**shadowfaxgal7****; You DO realise that the more you _don't_ want something to happen to one of these four, the more inevitable it is to happen, don't you?! =) I'm like that you see... ah, twin Angst... haven't done much of it but the amount I _have_ done makes the Evil Grin creep over my face... more to come in the future!**

**Dha-Gal****; LOL!!! You know, reading one of your reviews is like reading a mini-fic!!! =) snorts HA; LEGGY WET HIMSELF!!! =D Oh yeah; it _was_ you who said you wanted to draw Tiliath, wasn't it? I don't know if you got my CoE reply but you have my full permission; make sure you show me it too!!! (Oh, and if it wasn't you, SORRY! =S)**

**galadriel**** evenstar****; Hmmm, you'll have to read and find out if Dan is ok... =)**

**Coolio02****; Yes, you could say that Elladan was certainly not in a good luck state when all that happened... let's see if his luck changes, shall we? =) **

**Stoneage Woman****; Wow, a reviewer's never said THAT before!!! =) Lol! blushes Oh you shouldn't... =) Thank you for all the lovely compliments!!! You've really brightened up my day...**

**leggylover03****; =) Lol! You're desperate for Estel pain, aren't you?! Don't worry... you shall have what you want... maybe not in this fic, but you will... who knows?!**

**Stephanie-Lou****; gasps and huggles Stephanie-Lou I haven't had a review from you in _aaaaaaaaaaages_!!! Yes, that was one of my more gentle cliffies there! =) Oh wow I feel so thrilled; thank you SO much for all those nice comments!!! I'm bright red! Ok then, I'll update just for you! ;-)**

**Mellaithwen****; LOL! Alright Amy love you don't need to blow out my eardrums... I CAN HEAR YOU!!! Another one wanting Leggy Angst?! Well this just won't do...**

**Lainfaer****; I hate the poisonous ones, but the non-toxic ones I'm alright with!!! =) Ah; speaking of Hal... well, let's just say, keep an eye out for him in this one... =) whacks Lainfaer You need a thesaurus!!! LOL! Joking!!!**

**Estel****; You utter nutter!!! Ooh that rhymed! Actually I think I got your review for last chapter but I'd just posted when it came through!!! =S Oops! Wow; that sounds like a pretty bloody life there! =) Namárië my rambling pal!**

**CSI3****; Oh thanks! =) About the snake... you'll have to see if it was the Orcs! =)**

**Mysterious Jedi****; LOL! Yes it does, doesn't it?! =) Thanks!!!**

**Celebrean****; Actually that reminds me... I _WAS_ actually going to call this Red Sun, but then you began posting your story. I didn't want to steal your title so I popped Rising on the end!!! =S You don't mind do you? =)**

**Terreis****; I know! No matter where they go, there's always trouble... took them to Disneyland one time – only _these four_ were typical enough to get themselves tied to the tracks of Big Thunder Mountain by crazed Elf and Ranger haters... I mean what are the odds of THAT happening to anybody else?!?! Yup; Orcs _and_ a snake... well I guess you could say that at least I don't do things by halves!!! =) Mine the first involving a snake?! thinks for a moment, which for me is a VERY rare occurrence Wow...**

**eruve**** tinwen****; 8-. hands over a new pair of pants I believe you'll need them... LOL! Joke!!! =D Thanks for reviewing!**

**Thanks for all the reviews people!!! Now, on with the most angsty Nilmé Series story yet... =) I decided that I liked a certain original character I created the story before last far too much, so I'm going to do some character development too... please read and enjoy!!!**

.: Chapter Three :.

Meanwhile, in Mirkwood...

Hallataulë suddenly frowned as a lightning bolt tearing down his spine made him shudder. It certainly woke him up; being tutored had to be the most boring thing ever. The classroom was hot and stuffy, despite all of the openings from the underground room being opened as wide as possible. The eldest Prince of Mirkwood had been slumped over his desk and parchment, quill in one hand whilst his other cradled his golden head, his boredom at such an unbelievable amount he was sure his mind had somehow fried with the combined heat and dullness.

He had been doing an essay on the Silmarils. Only Eru knew why on Middle-Earth this was important to his education and future hierarchy to the throne, but it was quite interesting nonetheless. He had actually been quite captivated by what he had written so far...

"_Fëanor created three jewels which captured the light the Two Trees of Valinor; Telperion and Laurelin. They were the Silmarils. Those with evil in them could not touch them, for if they did, they would be burned, and their beauty was so immense that no soul could set eyes on them and come away indifferent. However, the sheer power of the jewels was that of legend, grief and despair to Valinor... _"

It was here that his hand had caused a sharp black line of ink across his page when the strange sensation hit him.

His tutor turned around, wondering at the sudden silence of the Prince. The Elf's name was Mereth. He was a good friend of Thranduil and had gladly agreed to teach the heir of the throne.

"Hal?" asked Mereth. He was concerned over the younger Elf's behaviour; it was very unlike Hallataulë to stop in the middle of his work. "Are you alright?"

Hallataulë shook his head slightly to clear it. "Yes Sir; I'm fine."

The look in the Prince's eyes betrayed him. 'Must be the heat,' thought Mereth. He cleared his throat. "Alright then Hal, I think that's enough for today. Go on..." He opened the door, pushing back piles of worn paper with it. "Get some air."

Hallataulë sighed for a moment, running a skinny hand over his face. Yes... air; that would be good. Finally he rose from the velvet cushions on the ornate chair, and headed out of the room. "When do you want me back by?" he asked, turning back to his mentor.

Mereth shook his head. "I think you've been working too hard; I'll tell you when I want you back – it shouldn't be for a while though. About two weeks."

For the first time in a good many weeks, a true smile lit up Hallataul's face. Two weeks? That would give him enough time to head out to Rivendell and see his friends... 'And,' he thought, sniggering softly to himself. 'That wayward brother of mine. He spends more time there now than he does at home!' If he got a good ride, Imladris was, at most, two days away.

He headed out to the stables; he would just ask one of the stable-hands to pass the message on to his father – he was old enough to make his own decisions by now...

A few hours later, the eldest Prince was off, riding West over the Dimrill Dale towards the Last Homely House...

-=-=-=-

Elrohir didn't like the panicky surge of energy that he suddenly felt. That meant that his twin was scared... terrified... The Elf was worried that his brother could be slipping into shock.

"Dan?!"

Down in the dark, dank hole, Elladan tried to squirm away from the snake, succeeding only in causing himself more pain in his ankle. The dark green reptile was a vicious animal; the covri. Covris were aggressive snakes, famed for attacking with fast-acting venom without provocation. It was _also_ famed for a rather unpleasant phenomenon. If a person was unlucky enough to be bitten by one of these snakes, the snake in question would develop rings around its neck.

The number of rings indicated how many hours the victim had before he _died_.

There was only one cure; normally the victim died due to not being able to get it quickly enough. Elves could normally hold out longer than mortals; double the amount of rings that appeared. They weren't immune though; even the immortals would eventually die if they weren't treated fast enough.

Elladan braced himself for the worst as the snake slithered silently, all the time towards him...

-=-=-=-

"When do we get 'em then?!" hissed the smaller Orc impatiently, itching with annoyance. The bigger, fatter Orc rolled his large yellow eyes and hit his companion (if he could be called anything along the lines of 'friend') upside the head.

"When they get tha' one out!" he snapped fiercely. "They're gonna lead us to tha' stinkin' rotten Elf home." He pulled a brutal-looking scimitar from his belt. "An' when we get there..."

The scimitar was suddenly slammed into a dead tree trunk with a dull thud.

"Tha's when we get all of 'em..."

-=-=-=-

Legolas' blood ran cold when a scream issued up from the depths of the hole. He squinted as best he could, seeing only a slight form wriggling away from his friend. Whipping out an arrow from his quiver, he notched it to his bowstring and aimed.

There was a shrieking hiss from the snake as the arrow pierced its head and rammed through it's skull. It was dead in seconds.

Estel rummaged through Elladan's pack which he had left on the horse. In it, thank the Valar, was a rope. He praised whoever it had been to give his older brother as much paranoia as he had; it was about to save his life.

Elladan squeezed his eyes shut as the fang embedded deeper into his skin. It had snapped off as the snake had sunk his sharp fangs into his forearm, forcing it to flee.

Estel threw the rope to Elrohir, who tied it around a large rocky formation close to the trap. "Stay up here," he told the human. "Legolas and I are going to help Dan." He pulled the knot tight and tugged the rope. It would hold them.

Estel nodded and watched as the two Elves disappeared over the edge. He kneeled at the side, worry gnawing away at his heart.

Elladan gasped as the bleeding wound flared up like flame. He could feel the dark venom beginning to course his veins; he began to shiver and burn at the same time and his head spun and felt light. All he could do was sit and cradle his arm, shaking.

Elrohir's feet touched the ground first, landing on crunchy leaves and broken twigs. He ran over to his twin.

"Dan, are you alright?!" He kneeled next to his brother. Sudden shock, like that felt when a fist rams into your stomach, took him over as he took in his twin's appearance. Elladan was rapidly losing all of the colour in his cheeks to be replaced by a sickly grey. Elrohir gently pried Elladan's fingers from around his arm. He was shocked at the amount of blood.

Elladan opened his grey eyes and the younger Noldo saw unshed tears sparkling in them.

"Covri..." he whispered.

Elrohir suddenly felt the pit of his stomach drop out. He was suddenly floating in air, not quite knowing what to do. Panic overrode all other emotions.

Legolas bent down to retrieve his green fletched arrow from the snake's skull. He frowned, noticing something strange about the reptile. Around its neck were five rings.

"Legolas!" called Elrohir. The Mirkwood Elf turned around. "How many rings are there around that snake's neck?!"

Legolas was confused; why would that help? "Ro, I don't see how-"

"_JUST TELL ME_!!!" screamed Elrohir suddenly. Legolas' face fell and he shrank back slightly; Elrohir had never shouted at him before, not like that.

"F-five... th-there are five..." he blurted out.

Elladan heard this. Doubled; that was ten. He had ten hours to live, to linger in his few remaining hours dying in agony. It had already begun; sweat trickled down his forehead and ran into his eyes. Elladan suddenly felt highly relieved as unconsciousness crept over him, washing over his tired mind like a wave.

Elrohir ran a comforting hand over his brother's brow. "It's alright Dan," he whispered. "You're going to be fine..."

-=-=-=-

The smaller Orc was itching to attack the Elves and the boy. He hadn't been part of an ambush for so long; bloodlust began to creep up on him.

"Wait scum," warned the captain. "If you move Shardûg, I'll make sure you regret it all your days..."

But the prospect of bloodshed called him far too strongly. Shardûg pulled a crudely fashioned arrow from his quiver and set it to his bow, creeping out of the bushes silently.

Garvorg, his captain, felt rage boil up inside of him. He had told the fool not to attack! Though, when he thought of it... perhaps using these fools for sport was not such a bad idea. They could get the location of the stinking Elf haven out of the human anyway...

After all, his methods of persuasion were such as not to be ignored.

Pulling his scimitar out, he joined the first in the attack...

-=-=-=-

Above the dramatic scene, Estel suddenly shivered as a shadow fell over him, blocking away the warm sun. He turned slowly.

"'Ello there..." growled the Orc, staring at the boy. Estel's eyes widened.

He had never fought an Orc before. Heard of them and the horror stories surrounding them, yes, but fought? Oh no...

His sword shrieked shrilly as he whipped it from the scabbard by his side. The Orc, seeing this, pulled his grey-green lip into a disgusted snarl and kicked at the blade before the human could get a swing at him. It skidded across the forest floor.

"_RO_!"

It was all that he could cry as a sword pommel cracked into the side of his head. Estel's eyes rolled up as he passed out, hitting the ground with a muffled thud.

Elrohir's head snapped up as he heard his younger brother's cry. He knew the dark shape all too well. Memories of pursuing Orcs as hard as possible for days on end; days that felt like Ages... Celebrían...

Nothing could describe the agony of losing his mother. She wasn't dead, but the Elf that had departed Middle-Earth wasn't his light-hearted bright mother... she was a broken empty shell.

He couldn't let anything close to that happen to Estel. He wouldn't.

"Legolas, stay with Dan!"

Legolas had no time to think as Elrohir pulled himself up out of the hole using the rope.

He had it all planned; kill the Orcs and help Estel. The best laid plans, however, are wont to go astray...

The raven haired Elf was about to draw his dagger when an ice-like pain shot into his shoulder. He looked down to see the rough fletching of an Orc arrow poking out, the sharp tip tearing through out of the back of his shoulder. It had gone clean through.

The cold began to spread outwards, snaking like bitter tendrils of frost. It hit him. Poison. The world swam around him before fading away into darkness.

Legolas heard his friend slump to the floor and whipped an arrow out of his quiver. He pointed upwards, aiming for an enemy he could not see. He had thought the darker corners of Mirkwood had thrown everything at him; spiders and Wargs, but now that he thought about it, he had never come across an Orc. He had no idea how to fight one.

Suddenly a dark blur jumped down into the hole. A clawed fist connected with the Prince's jaw, sending his arrow wildly off course. His bow was yanked from his hands as he lay in a daze; gruff hands gripped his collar and pulled him roughly to his feet as his arms were twisted behind his back and wrenched into the most uncomfortable position possible.

"Wha' abou' the fourth one?" asked the skinny Orc, calling up. Garvorg approached the hole with triumphant strides. The larger Orc sneered as he looked down at Elladan, spitting at him. The Elf's head lolled sickeningly. It was a shame really; the scum now trapped by the rock would've made good sport. But...

"Leave it. It'll be dead in a couple o' hours anyway..."

Legolas squirmed against groping hands as Shardûg tied his hands together and pulled him roughly from the hole. As he looked, he saw Estel's limp body thrown over the shoulder of a burly Orc. "Dan!" No response issued from the older Elf; he was now fully in the grip of oblivious darkness.

A cord was tied around his waist though he fought against them, which the Orc now used as a lead so that he could carry Elrohir in the same fashion as the boy. Legolas was forced to start walking; a blade pointed into his back gave him good reason to comply. "_DAN_!!!"

But Elladan remained unconscious, all the while the venom of the covri swimming through his veins...

**Wow that was pretty long! Sorry about that; I just kept typing and typing and... Well, you get the picture! =D And I did all that research on the Silmarils myself!!! =D Tell me if I got anything wrong though. Well, as usual thanks for reading; please R&R!!!**


	4. Heavy Blows

**shadowfaxgal7****; LOL! You poor thing! I didn't mean to give you a second heart attack, just the one... Yay! I wanted to experiment with some twin angst; of course, me doing that to Dan and Ro doesn't mean Aragorn and Legolas are going to get it any easier... =)**

**galadriel evenstar****; lol! Yeah, I guess the guys need some good ol' fashioned TLC right about now... they definitely will later!**

**Deana****; Yeah I know! =) MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Just so you know, I've changed the time span it takes to get from Mirkwood to Rivendell (and vice versa) because I found out that it takes just 5 days to get from _Osgiliath_ to Rivendell... yeah...**

**Astievia****; Oh, the usual... =) Yeah, I know ALL about Elladan and Elrohir, so I know about the whole Paths of the Dead scene... in fact, I know so much they've taken to calling me the Fanfiction Stalker... lol!**

**CSI3****; Ah... I believe you're in luck there... =)**

**eruve tinwen****; LOL!!! Wow I had no idea... hands over false set of titanium nails That should do you; no amount of biting will break 'em!!! ;-)**

**Anarya****; Thanks! Ah, the wording... well, I couldn't really think of any other way. Sorry it sounded like a documentary, I'll try harder next time... ;-) Ah, so far you're the only person who caught that; the shouting I mean... very observational mellon nin, I like! =)**

**leggylover03****; LOL! I can imagine that... **

**ELROND: Elladan! What happened to you?!**

**DAN: Ah, just a broken ankle, poisoned, not long to live, you know; the usual...**

**ELROND: Oh right. Where are your brothers and Legolas?**

**DAN: Ah, slight problem on the "others" front... I don't know.**

**ELROND: You don't know?!**

**DAN: Yes. I _believe_ this is the part where I say "they're goners"... yeah...**

**Lol!!! =D**

**Stephanie-Lou****; Yup! Jeez those guys never get a break, do they?! =) Oh, I don't know about not killing them... you'll have to wait and see... =)**

**Terreis****; I don't understand it either... but I guess so many villains are created against those two on here that some of them must escape into reality... lol! Thanks! Yup, Hal is on the way!!! =)**

**HAL: Thank you, thank you!!! takes a bow**

**Ok now you, back in your box... thanks for reviewing Terreis!**

**Stoneage Woman****; Thanks! grins ala. The Cheshire Cat =D Covri? That was a cross between a 'cobra' and a 'viper'. Yup. You really want to? blushes Yeah, go ahead!!! =) Ooh I'm thrilled!!! =) Can't wait to see it!!!**

**Mellaithwen****; =) Thanks Amy. Eeew... snakes... shudders Eeew... SHOUTING IS GOOD FOR YOU!!! Lol! ;-) Chat to you soon, yeah?**

**Lexial147****; I don't know why either, lol! =) Yup, this time it's Dan's turn!!! =) Good good, tell me ASAP!**

**Lainfaer****; Lol! looks sorry Sorry about thumping you... natural reaction... =) JOKE!!! He he he, this one is DEFINITELY angsty...**

**Estel****; LOL! Chemistry teacher?! oO LET'S KEEP ALL SCHOOL-RELATED THINGS OUT OF REVIEWS, YEAH?!?! I hate it enough as it is... Oh yeah, could you please pwetty pweese write the first part of Twilight's next chapter?! I'M STUCK!!! Yeah, Hannah told me! =) Just so you know, NONE of that is made up... it's ALL real... dear god, I'm mental!**

** Celebrean; Ok, thanks for understanding! phew! =) Thanks for reviewing too!**

**Dha-Gal****; MWUHAHAHAHA!!! Elladan is going to- stops self Actually, no. I'm not going to tell you if he lives or not... =) LOL! FORCE FEED HIM SKITTLES!!! Go on, you know you want to... oh yeah; UPDATE YOUR STORY NOW!!! In the politest possible way of course...**

**Now that that's done...**

**I HAVE CHANGED SOME THINGS IN THE LAST CHAPTER!!! I CAUGHT SOME SPELLING MISTAKES AND ALSO, I'VE NOW CHANGED THE LENGTH OF TIME THAT IT'LL TAKE HAL TO GET TO RIVENDELL. Thank you. Now it'll only take him two days.**

**I feel I must warn you though... due to the fact that my story, Orcs!, never made the semi-finalists list at the Mithril Awards starts crying I've decided to take it out on Legolas and Estel... this means that THERE WILL BE ELF AND RANGER TORTURE IN THIS CHAPTER!!! =) (Even though technically Estel's not a Ranger yet...)**

.: Chapter Four :.

Legolas stumbled as some small pebbles shifted suddenly under his feet; fortunately he was able to regain his balance. Shardûg yanked the ropes, determined to crush the Elf's pride, and Legolas crashed to the ground.

As he was wrenched back to his feet, the young Prince glared at the beast. His wrists were now red and sore from the rough rope's chafing, but it was bearable... just.

"Keep moving wretch," sneered the Orc. He had now found that carrying Elrohir over his shoulder was too hard and had now taken to dragging the still unconscious Elf along the ground by a chain shackled to his ankle.

Legolas winced as his friend was heaved over the rough terrain; the arrow was still sticking out of both sides of Elrohir's shoulder and no doubt causing a tremendous amount of pain.

Ahead of them stomped Garvorg, the unmoving form of Estel still draped over his burly shoulder. He scowled, scanning the area for any Elves that could possibly interfere. They needed a nice... _quiet_, spot if he was to interrogate these three.

A pained groan from the boy he was holding suddenly alerted him. It caught Legolas' attention too.

Estel's eyes fluttered opened and the first thing he saw was the ground moving in front of him. Then he felt the arm around his waist. His hands were tied together as well. All of a sudden, everything came back to him.

"Dan!" he whispered, his head snapping up. Suddenly he was unceremoniously dropped to the ground. He swallowed back a cry as a rock drove into his stomach, knocking all the wind from him.

"We'll camp 'ere tonight," Garvorg told Shardûg. "Tie 'em up..."

-=-=-=-

Elladan's head swam. Consciousness had returned to him just moments ago, but already he was wishing that he was back there. His insides rolled over.

He shivered but felt hot at the same time. With blurred vision, he stared feverishly up to the sky. The stars were beginning to come out. That could mean that he had only around six hours left; six hours in which someone had to find him and cure him.

The Elf had already lost all hope of that and resigned himself to his miserable fate. Nobody would find him... not now...

-=-=-=-

Hallataulë couldn't help but shiver as the same spine tingling feeling coursed through him again. He looked out over the land as he began to descend over the Misty Mountains. After travelling for about four hours he was now crossing over a very low peak. The heir to Mirkwood's throne had so far had an undisturbed journey, save only the discomforting feelings he kept getting.

A short way away, Hallataulë could see the forests around Imladris, spreading out over the land like a great green carpet...

-=-=-=-

Legolas pulled away from the Orc as he was tied to the tree. This just succeeded in getting his bonds tied even tighter. Garvorg emerged from around the other side to glare at the blonde Elf. "Stop your stugglin'!" he rasped. Legolas ignored him, twisting his hands in a vain attempt to escape.

A sharp sting erupted on the Elf Prince's cheek as Garvorg's hand connected with it. "I said stop." he said slowly, as though Legolas was stupid and couldn't understand. There was a tone in his voice though, something that hinted that inside, Garvorg was not all there... insanity was a hard thing to pin on a person at times. "Now shut up and quit squirmin'!"

Estel glanced over at Elrohir. The older Elf was being tied to another tree, still unconscious. He couldn't help the deep pang of worry that pierced his heart.

Shardûg gazed deeply into Estel's eyes. The boy continued to be rebellious, staring back equally as coldly. The Orc almost smiled; a bare hint of a smile, with just the corner of his mouth curling up.

"You're a strong one, yes..." he whispered darkly. "I can see it in your eyes. But I can smell fear human, and right now," At this point he smirked disdainfully. "You reek of it."

-=-=-=-

Elrohir knew when he was poisoned. After all, it had happened enough times before. Now he sat, having woken up a few minutes ago, leaning against the tree he was tied to, feeling sick to his stomach and trying not to panic. He wasn't worried for himself; instead he was in despair over his brother. Elladan was probably critical at this point, and nobody was there to help him.

Suddenly he found himself staring at the foul feet of Garvorg. The Orc was wearing steel-capped boots and leather gloves with curled metal spikes sticking out of the knuckles.

"Havin' fun?" questioned the Orc with a dark hint of amusement in his voice. Garvorg knew that this particular Rivendell Elf was strong and proud; if the Elf wasn't enjoying himself, he certainly was.

Elrohir simply stared back up at him. He wouldn't give in that easily.

All of a sudden, Garvorg leaned forward and grasped the shaft of the arrow. With brute force, he ripped it out of Elrohir's shoulder.

The Elf bit his lip hard, forcing himself not to give in. His eyes squeezed shut. When they reopened, Elrohir's grey eyes were hazy, another effect of the poison. The Orcs knew that he would probably be their biggest challenge; that was why he was targeted with the arrow.

Yet he still remained defiant.

"_Amin delotha lle_," he hissed, his speech slurred. Legolas and Estel could only look on anxiously as the Orc captain stared coldly into Elrohir's eyes.

"Is tha' so?" he growled in a low tone. "Well if tha's the case..."

He turned on his heel, walking slowly and purposefully away from the raven haired Elf. He was headed for a black leathery pack lying on the floor.

Estel craned his neck to see what the Orc was doing. If he hurt Elrohir... the boy clenched his fists and glared as he thought of the possibilities. Whatever way, that Orc scum would be sorry.

Garvorg pulled something from the pack. A dark coloured handle, carved from the bone of the previous Orc Captain (before Garvorg had killed him) rested in his hand, long thin leather straps attached to it. At the ends, small metal barbs were twisted into them, poking out and glinting in the failing moonlight.

Garvorg eyed the impudent Elf, wondering if this was what he wanted to do.

This wasn't a sudden bout of conscience. This was Garvorg's calculating mind pondering on what would hurt Elrohir more; whip and torture the Elf who had been insolent, or...

His mouth cracked into a toothy grin. Yes...

Instead of striding back to Elrohir as the three had expected him to do, Garvorg approached Estel and Legolas.

"These two will pay for your loose tongue!" he told Elrohir spitefully.

Shardûg laughed; a high-pitched cackling snigger that cut through the air and hurt the Elves' and human's ears. Grabbing Elrohir's hair in his hand, he forced the Elf to watch as Legolas and Estel struggled against Garvorg.

Elrohir watched in complete horror as the mighty whip was brought up over the Orc's head. As it swished down, he shut his eyes. He could already hear the two younger ones' screams. He didn't want to have to see it as well.

The barbs cut into their skin and ripped their clothes. A fist would occasionally slam into Legolas, or a metal-capped foot into Estel. Either way it hurt. The whip kissed skin again and left a long bloody slash in its wake.

Estel could taste blood in his mouth. He felt nothing but the pain that now surrounded him; had there been any other feeling before this? He could not be sure, but anything had to be better than this.

Legolas felt hot liquid trickling down his forehead, and his arms and his back, and everywhere else. A swift kick caught him in the stomach and all the air was ripped from him. More blows rained down on him, and suddenly the young Elf wanted to let go of everything he knew.

Garvorg's eyes lit up, blood staining his filthy hands. It seemed that every scream gave him more strength, causing him to hurt the pair more. Therefore they screamed more. It was a vicious cycle that would only end with either Garvorg relenting or Legolas and Estel giving up.

Elrohir was praying that the latter situation wouldn't happen, but the dark shadow of doubt was tugging at his heart. Surely they couldn't hold on like this for much longer?

Crack after crack cut through the early evening air as the whip rained in harsh unforgiving blows on the two friends. Even Shardûg stood in transfixed awe as Garvorg beat the Elf and the boy. He had never seen such a beating on anyone; not even another Orc. It suddenly dawned on him just how terrified he was of his Captain.

Garvorg, his thick heavy arms finally drained slightly of their energy, looked down triumphantly at the two bloody beaten figures lying still at his feet. With a smirk, he grabbed Legolas and Estel by what remained of their shirts and threw them down in front of Elrohir.

Elrohir looked in absolute shock at his little brother and his friend. Deep gashes and lacerations ran over both of them and dark purple bruises were already forming on pale skin. What partly amazed him and partly terrified him was that Legolas and Estel were still conscious, but both seemed very far off, glazed looks in their eyes, caught up in deep places in their minds.

Perhaps it was better that way.

Garvorg stood over the two and looked pointedly at Elrohir.

"Don't disobey me..."

**Ouch... even I felt sorry for them there... MEMO TO SELF: When typing torture scenes, don't let the Benny** **Hill theme music play as you** **do... it really puts you off!!! **


	5. Fading

**Hey again everyone! JUST THOUGHT I MIGHT MENTION THAT I _FINALLY_ UPDATED FIGHTING THE DARKNESS YESTERDAY, SO IF YOU WERE DESPERATE TO READ THE NEXT BIT THERE YOU GO!!!**

**Anyway...******

**Lexial147****; Yup, _torture_!!! =) Lol! Yeah, I guess they need hugs... I'll have to charge though!**

**Estel****; MWUHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ruthless is my middle middle _middle_ name... after evil, Crazy and Nutter... =) I ONLY HAVE 1 MORE WEEK OF SCHOOL!!! =) WOOHOO!!!**

**Terreis****; whistles Phew! I take it you don't like Garvorg very much then?! Lol!!! dies of the M-S-dom Ack! X-p Lol!!! I know; I'm rather worried about Elladan too; I just hope I've done my timing right otherwise I'll have a VERY angry Elf Lord on my back... imagines the scene**

**ELROND: _WHAT DID YOU DO_?!?!?! _YOU KILLED HIM_!!!!!!**

**STAR: Erm... just a... _minor_ miscalculation on my part... thought he had an extra hour there... =S My bad!**

**ELROND: =( Grrrrrrrr...**

**Not nice you see...**

**Deana****; Yup, you've got it! =) Come on, you know you loved the angst, really... =)**

**shadowfaxgal7****; Yup, but coming from my mind, I guess it WOULD be painful... after all, I invented 3 bladed spinning swords laced with poison... nods slowly Yeah, I'm mad btw... Hmmm, you may well be over optimistic on the no-character-death thing... read on to find out why... =)**

**Dha-Gal****; Thwackity-thwack-thwack?! 8-. I think _someone_ needs to lay off the crackity-_crack_-crack!!! LOL, I'm JOKING!!! JOKING!!! Sorry... rolling, rolling, rolling... RAW HIGH!!!!!!!!**

**ahem**

**Excuse me... =S**

**CSI3****; LOL!!! ROTFLMAO!!! Yeah, I think it hurt!!! Thanks for reviewing though!!!**

**galadriel evenstar****; I might. Not sure yet... depends how kind I'm feeling... =)**

**Anarya****; Oh yes; when I give a warning like that in capitals, bold type, AND with 3 exclamation marks, you can be damn sure that I MEAN IT!!! --- As an example there... lol! DON'T jump to conclusions!!! It may have more significance than you think... ;-)**

**Celebrean****; Yes, I wrote that last chapter when I was in a SERIOUSLY _bad mood_... Yes, I think the more you write then the more people take notice of your work... well, _normal_ people anyway; for me it was probably like "Oh jeez, there's that kid writing yet ANOTHER story... shall I read just to shut her up?!" Lol! Quality is a high grader as well, and often quantity is too; nobody wants to read a three lined chapter... that's just a waste of time and it's a bit boring; I mean, how much action can you fit into 3 lines?!?! Lol, but I know you don't have that problem. I used to get a VERY small amount of reviews but now I've been writing a while, it's gone up a lot! Yeah, that was one of the darkest things I've ever written, apart from the ending of A New Shadow... I surprise myself how I can go from humour to drama to humour to drama so quickly!**

**leggylover03****; YAY!!! I'm SO happy you loved it!!! =D**

**eruve tinwen****; Oh. =S Sorry 'bout that... Hal will get there when his time comes; for now, accept that the Elf is on his way!!! =)**

**Stoneage Woman****; Was it THAT obvious?!?! Lol, I'm just messing with you!!! ;-)**

**Karushna5****; Evil is one of my many middle names... =) To be honest, I don't think I've EVER done so many evil smileys about 1 chapter before!!! I love that you love it!!! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mellaithwen****; Thanks Amy! Mmmm; Benny Hill – NOT my no. 1 choice of soundtrack for this series... ;-)**

**Gozilla****; Thanks!**

**Lainfaer****; Me?!?! A meanie?!?!?! sniffle How could you say such a thing?! Lol, joke! Pretty please with _Leggy_ on top?! That's a new one... I'll see what I can do...**

**Joslin****; WOW!!! blushes Thank you SO much! Here's an update just for you...**

**luvguurl****; bows low Thank you, thank you... ;-)**

**Astievia****; Poor everyone then!!! =) Look, they're in one of MY fanfics... what did you expect?! Lol!**

**boppy****; Hellooooooo!!! reads review 8-. sits like that for 10 minutes before... REALLY?!?!?!?! =D _WOW_!!!!!! THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!! That's such a nice compliment!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Now I'm on a high (THANK YOU BOPPY!) =) I'll write the rest of the chapter!!! Here it is...  **

.: Chapter Five :.

Glorfindel leaned against the balcony barrier, staring out across the valley as darkness descended. A strong breeze blew up from below and his long blonde hair swayed slightly in the wind. Apart from that, he made no movement.

He knew that there was something wrong. He _also_ knew that it somehow involved Elladan, Elrohir, Estel, and Legolas.

A pair of birds flew out of a tree beneath his balcony, flying in darting moves this way and that, dancing together. Glorfindel was, for some reason, reminded of the twins. He watched them as they flew upwards and seemed to disappear, dark bodies silhouetted against velveteen indigo night.

Suddenly it hit him. The birds had faded away, to his eyes anyway. Faded...

Glorfindel's eyes widened and he ran out to the stables, ignoring anyone who questioned him in their confusion or asked him where he was headed. It was strange, but true; the Valar worked in mysterious ways. That was why the birds had reminded him of Elladan and Elrohir, why his heart had been uneasy for a while now...

The two Elves were fading.

-=-=-=-

He had such a short time left, yet his last five hours seemed to be dragging out almost unbearably slowly. Elladan tried to swallow, but a sore dry throat made that impossible. Everything swam in front of his eyes, the colours far more vivid than they should be.

How had it come to this? He had almost lost all feeling, yet he still felt. It was a strange unnatural sensation. It seemed as though his soul had become numb, yet his body was still clinging on, grasping life with desperate clutching fingertips.

Elladan now knew how mortals felt. Elves never felt the span of years; a decade was like a week to them. But for mortals, waiting and knowing that every day that passed brought them a day closer to their death... now he lay, unmoving, waiting in agony for his own demise...

-=-=-=-

Legolas blinked slowly. He couldn't remember much of what had happened after the cruel beating; just a collection of muddled pain-wrought thoughts. Now he was tied to the tree again, bound and gagged.

His heavy lidded eyes caught sight of particularly bad gash across his stomach. It bled freely, the red blood dripping down his side. Somehow though, he didn't feel it; something stopped from doing so. He had heard of numbing poisons; could this be what was happening?

Estel was also tied to a tree, still unconscious. Would he feel the same way when he woke up?

A short way away, Elrohir was also tied up. His head lay limply on the tree's bark and he listened to the soft soothing melody of the tree's inner song. Only Elves could hear it, and it comforted them greatly.

The tree was worried about Elrohir, and rightfully so. The Elf hadn't moved or spoken for hours now, not since Legolas and Estel were beaten up. Elrohir was feeling too guilty and sick to care what else happened to him, and the tree, with its good pure heart, knew that it shouldn't be that way.

The poison was slowly killing him, and only Elrohir and the tree knew it.

It lowered its branches slightly to protect the Elf as best it could...

-=-=-=-

He didn't like the feel of the woods, an unusual feeling for Imladris. Hallataulë frowned as he looked around at the surroundings. Nothing _seemed_ out of the ordinary...

Yet everything was wrong.

The world seemed too dark, like a permanent cloud had passed over the moon. There were no birds, and the trees seemed silent. It was almost as though they were too afraid to talk...

-=-=-=-

His head hurt.

That was the first thought that registered in Estel's mind as he awoke. The second was that Garvorg towered over him.

Estel tried to squirm away, but the ropes cut into his wrists. It was only then that he realised he was bound again.

Garvorg leered over, smiling uncharacteristically sweetly. The look did not suit the ugly Orc's face; it was false and bared his disgusting yellow teeth.

"I want you to tell me something," said Garvorg quietly. Estel frowned; he didn't trust the Orc one bit. "Just a little thing... where is Rivendell?"

Estel didn't answer. He knew that the Orc's intentions weren't good; he wasn't about to tell _it_ where his home was.

Garvorg began to grow angry. He _needed_ to know this! "Tell me, now!" he told the human firmly.

Estel shook his head, refusing again to divulge the secret.

"Tell me where Rivendell is, boy!" barked the Orc angrily, brandishing the whip once again.

Estel stared at the hooks with wary eyes. There was a mixture of feelings inside of him; fears of being whipped again, rage at Garvorg for treating him and his brother and friend the way he had, and the feeling of choice. If he told, the Orc wouldn't use his whip on him...

No. That was not an option. Estel knew enough about Orcs to know that even he _did_ tell, Garvorg would whip him anyway. Orcs were like that... cruel.

He kept his mouth firmly shut.

Garvorg sneered. Suddenly he grabbed Estel's collar, pulling his inches from his face. Estel's nose crinkled slightly as he smelt the putrid breath.

"I said tell me where Rivendell is..." hissed Garvorg, his eyes alight with impatient rage. He held the whip up clearly to Estel. "Or else..."

-=-=-=-

The silence was driving Hallataulë to insanity. Finally, being an Elf of the woods, he couldn't take it anymore.

Dismounting his horse, he strode up to the nearest tree and placed his thin hand on its bark.

"Tell me what is going on, please," he asked it desperately.

He was met with silence. Something had triggered fear so deep in the trees that they refused to talk, laugh, sing...

It must have been something terrible indeed.

Hallataulë was becoming increasingly frustrated; not with the trees themselves but with the lack of answers he was receiving to his many questions. "_Please_, talk to me!" pleaded the prince. He _needed_ this tree to tell him what was going on in Rivendell.

The tree finally gave in, realising that this person wouldn't harm it if it gave away any secrets... unlike the others it was trying to hide them from.

"_They are nearing..._" it whispered, its soulful voice a blend of song and words.

Hallataulë shook his head, not understanding the tree's cryptic clue. "Who? Who's nearing?!"

"_Orcs_," whispered the tree fearfully. "_With captives_!"

Hallataulë's eyes widened. "Who?! Do you know who?!"

The tree made a noise, like a musical note, yet filled with ancient sadness and despair... a tree's sigh was a very complicated thing.

"_News has spread fast through the wood. Those closer have said that the Orcs hold two Elves and a human_..."

"T-two Elves? And a _human_?!" repeated Hallataulë, stunned. But that meant...

He ran back to his horse hastily, calling a quick thanks to the tree, and mounted it quickly, new panic driving him on. He had to find them... Estel was with the Orcs, plus two others, and he could bet anything, due to the amount of trouble the pair got into, that Legolas was probably there too...

-=-=-=-

After riding for what felt like hours, Glorfindel noticed a mysterious and unsettling thing. He had reached a grove where the trees were utterly silent. In the middle of the clearing was a hole, but that was all.

He was about to ride on, still searching for the twins, Estel, and Legolas, when a soft groan alerted his attention. There was only one place it could possibly have come from.

He gasped as he caught sight of what lay at the bottom of the hole.

"Elladan!"

The wounded Elf made no reply. The rope the others had used earlier, which he could now see snaking down, was still attached to the rock it had been tied to. Gripping the coarse rope in his hands, Glorfindel lowered himself down.

Seeing Elladan properly in the moonlight, Glorfindel stared in shock at the blood pouring from the wound on the younger Elf's arm. The red liquid ran in tiny rivulets through the cloth of his clothing.

The body of the dead snake still lay on the floor. The blonde Elf thought about what he could do; he didn't know how long Elladan had been here, but the quicker he could get him back the better. Glorfindel knew about Covri poison well, and he was scared about what this could mean.

Another thought that struck him was that Elrohir, Legolas and Estel were nowhere to be seen. Much as he wanted to, he couldn't worry about that just yet; Elladan was his top priority, but as soon as the younger Elf was comfortably safe in his father's halls, the advisor would go and search for the other three.

"Hang on Elladan," said Glorfindel quietly, picking the unconscious Elf up gently. He noticed with alarm that Elladan had a high fever. This meant that time was rapidly dwindling. "You'll be alright."

He pulled Elladan out of the hole with some difficulty. Finally though, he was able to get him out and carried him to Asfolath.

"Noro lim Asfolath!" he whispered in Elvish. "Noro lim!!!"

Asfolath's hooves kicked up small dirt clods behind him as he galloped away, heading for Rivendell, bearing two Elves. Speed was crucial now; if not, there was the high chance that Elladan would die.

The trees that they passed were already deep in mourning...

**Don't forget to R&R!!!**


	6. Rage

**SUMMER**** HOLIDAYS ARE HERE!!!!!! Therefore; I am happy, therefore; I shall write more, therefore; Legolas and Aragorn had better watch their backs... =)**

**Deana****; Thank you!!! Here's a fairly quick update for you... enjoy!**

**Lainfaer****; blushes Thanks!!! =)**

**Lynx Yamato****; Thank you! =)**

**Anarya****; Oh no!!! Oh well; at least you'll have lots of lovely updates here when you get back!!! ;-)**

**Dha-Gal****; Sirius?!?!**** What are you doing here?!**

**SIRIUS: I got bored...**

**8-.**** O-_kaaaaaaaaay_ then Siri... 8-p Strange little guy Siri... ANYWAY! Do you realise how much I laugh at your reviews?!?! You should make a little fanfic series on them, lol!!! =)**

**Manders1953****; I know I'm cruel – I think it's in my blood... my parents are VERY cruel, never letting me do anything... but THAT is for a teenage trouble page, not here... thanks for reviewing!!! ;-)**

**lindahoyland****; blushes... again Thank you for the nice review!**

**Zammy****; Ok! ;-)**

**eruve**** tinwen****; LOL!!! Hmmm, are you sure you should be reading this if THAT'S the reaction you have?! ;-)**

**leggylover03****; Hmmm, I think that after this they're all gonna need to bathe in Persil washing powder; apparently it removes blood, sweat and tears... very handy if you're in one of these fics... ;-)**

**Mellaithwen****; Y'know, that's actually a REAL challenge. I keep having to look back to make sure I have everyone in the right situation and with the right things, like in this chapter; I couldn't remember if I'd specified any of Hal's weapons so I had to check up on that... it's pronounced HAL-A-TOW (as in "Ow!")-LAY... hope that helped! Oh, so were trying to jump to conclusions now are we?! Hmmm, we'll just have to fix that... never assume the ending of a story when I'm concerned honey... read on to find out WHY... =)**

**Estel****; Hmmm, interesting review... =) LOL, I'm kidding! Thanks hun! =)**

**shadowfaxgal7****; Killing off characters? Well, I guess it just depends on the mood I'm in... =) You'll be crushed if I kill someone?! Oh dear... if only I'd known... =)**

**galadriel**** evenstar****; Hmm, rather disheartened by the end there, eh? =) Lol!!! Well, now you'll have to see whether Danny's going to live or not...**

**Joslin****; Ok, ok!!! =) Lol!**

**Terreis****; Well, you ought to be PROUD to be a tree!!! Seriously... hides the laughter I KNOW!!! I've suddenly developed this fascination with the twins... lord knows where from... ah, WHO CARES?! =) YAY! I enjoyed coming up with the birds/twins connection, it was really cool to write. Sometimes I come up my little moments of deepness; that's when I'm in my most creative mind. So I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you enjoy this one too!!!**

**Celebrean****; YAY!!! You're back! I'm glad to see you again mellonamin! =)**

**So, now that that's over, let's get on with the story, eh?**

.: Chapter Six :.

Elrond stared out into the night. There was a cool breeze that hour and it calmed him slightly, though not enough to give him complete piece of mind.

He knew there was something wrong, and he _knew_ it somehow involved his children and their friend. Now Glorfindel had mysteriously disappeared somewhere as well, simply making matters worse. Now Elrond hadn't a clue what to do.

He ran long fingers through dark hair. A frown creased his features too; the Elf was the picture of worry.

And then, in a distant tone, came the faint sound of thundering hooves...

-=-=-=-

Elladan's head rested limply on Glorfindel's shoulder. The younger Elf groaned, and the elder noted with growing alarm that he could easily feel the heat radiating from Elladan's body through his clothing. That was a _very_ bad sign.

He raced through the main gates atop Asfolath, calling loudly for any help at all.

Elves appeared from their homes all about the Elven haven and realised with horror that the earlier hunting trip must have gone terribly wrong. They were right.

As he slowed Asfolath to a trot then finally stayed him, Glorfindel looked about frantically, praying for someone, _anyone_, to come and help.

From the healer's ward came someone who, at any other time, Glorfindel of Rivendell would be highly relieved to see. Unfortunately that person was the _last_ person he wanted here at the moment.

Elrond...

-=-=-=-

Legolas pulled against the ropes that bound him fast. Knowing how much pain Garvorg could inflict, he refused to let Estel go through the same harsh treatment again.

He watched as Garvorg unwound the whip, the sharp barbs glinting hauntingly in the moonlight. They reflected in Estel's widened eyes.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" he roared angrily. The gag however stopped up his mouth, but not even that could hide the fury in his voice. Garvorg forgot Estel and turned his ugly head towards the young prince.

There was a deadly silence as the two stared at each other across the glade, fury glinting dangerously in both sets of eyes.

Garvorg sidled over, never taking his eyes off of the Elf.

"D'_you_ wanna tell me instead?" he asked darkly. Legolas glowered at him, silent. Garvorg smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes then..."

It happened so fast that it took a moment for the action to register in Estel's mind. Garvorg suddenly lashed out and struck Legolas across the face with a spectacular punch, catching him directly in the eye; the Elf's head snapped back and collided with the tree hard. Legolas leaned heavily on the tree, teeth clenched.

Garvorg leaned in close, and the look on his face told Legolas that he got some morbid thrill out of hurting people.

"You're comin' with me pretty boy," hissed the Orc. With that, he tied another thick coarse rope around the Elf's neck before cutting the ropes that held him to the tree. "And if you try anything, it's _your_ neck that ends up broken, you 'ear?"

Estel shook his head desperately. Legolas shot him a look, and in that moment, he suddenly understood.

'_Don't worry about me_,' it said. '_Just run_...'

And then it was broken; Legolas was dragged into the darkness of the forest by Garvorg, leaving a small trail of blood that dripped from the still bloody gash over his stomach behind him.

Elrohir had watched the whole exchange silently, but anyone who was paying attention to him would have seen the bell-bottomed tear snaking down his cheek. This was all his fault...

-=-=-=-

"_Elladan_!" cried Elrond, seeing his eldest child lying perfectly still in his friend's arms. He ran over.

"What happened?!" he demanded desperately. Glorfindel swallowed hard.

"I found him in an Orc trap; he has a broken ankle and he's been bitten by a Covri."

Elrond looked at him with disbelieving eyes, eyes that pleaded to all the powers that the statement wasn't true.

"There was no sign of the others," finished Glorfindel quietly. Everything suddenly seemed to spin around Elrond; the other held out a steadying arm as the Elf lord almost stumbled.

"Quick... get him inside," he told Glorfindel absently. He couldn't concentrate, he knew he couldn't.

But he had to. Elladan's very life depended on it...

-=-=-=-

Hallataulë had been galloping hard through the trees when he heard the sounds of an argument up ahead of him. Drawing to a halt, he dismounted.

"Dartho sinome," he whispered to the horse. [Stay here] The animal nickered softly for a moment before allowing him to leave.

Silently he crept, unsheathing the long dagger at his belt. Crouching low, he peered over the top of a leafy bush at the scene before him.

He watched in complete rage and horror as Garvorg hit Legolas. It took all of his warrior's discipline not to leap up and kill the Orc where he stood. The elder prince knew that he had to wait; if he took action now, the second Orc who stood guard over Elrohir (who, to his great concern, was still slumped against the tree) could easily kill any of them.

He watched, seething, as Garvorg cut his little brother's bonds and dragged him away.

Now, as the two disappeared into the darkness, was his chance.

Shardûg had almost no idea what hit him as a clenched fist rammed into his stomach. The skinny Orc doubled up, his breath knocked out of him.

Hallataulë spun on his heel and sprinted towards Estel. The young man stared up at him with surprised yet relieved eyes. The Elf sawed quickly at Estel's bonds, the ropes fraying as he did.

"Estel, I want you to go and help Legolas, understand?" he told him. Estel nodded fervently. The ropes suddenly fell loose around Estel and the human got to his feet, steadying himself on the tree.

Shardûg gulped down air and glared at Hallataulë with a fiery, crazed look. The Elf knew this.

"Estel, go, now!!!" he ordered. Estel ran off, following the trickles of blood Legolas had left behind, leaving the older prince to fight.

Suddenly Shardûg was on top of Hallataulë, tackling him to the ground. They rolled over each other for a moment, before the Elf drew his legs up and kicked out, catching Shardûg in the centre of his chest.

The filthy Orc flew off him, giving him a chance to stagger to his feet. Shardûg leapt up and hurled himself at Hallataulë...

The Elf shoved his long dagger forward into mid-air. Shardûg fell straight into it.

As Shardûg dropped like a weight to the ground, a gaping hole in his chest, Hallataulë finally released the tension of his grip on the handle of his knife. His knuckles faded from a rage-induced white to their normal colour.

He turned suddenly as the hideous sound of dry retching reached his ears.

"Ro!!!"

-=-=-=-

Elrond ran a hand through his hair frantically as he swished the mixture he had made in the small porcelain cup. Glorfindel, previously watching him intently, now turned his attention to Elladan who was lying unconscious on the bed of the healer's room.

They had set his broken ankle already and stitched up the wound after cleaning it. Now they had to combat the venom. Judging by the symptoms; a red irritated throat, dilated pupils, paleness, sweating, fever, and loss of consciousness, the healer's had guess that they had about an hour left to save him. That was not long.

The crushed herbs, mingled with the lukewarm water, gave off a disgusting stench, but the desired effect would be worth it. Elrond held the cup in his hand, nodding towards Glorfindel.

The blonde Elf raised Elladan's head a little and Elrond slowly and carefully poured the concoction down his son's throat. He couldn't do it too fast of Elladan would choke- he couldn't do it too slow either; they didn't have that kind of time.

As Elladan reflexively swallowed the last of the liquid, Elrond noted half-heartedly that it was as though his child was just a small Elfling again, so fragile and vulnerable he seemed. Elrond almost wanted to return to that time; a time when everything was so much simpler. He had always wanted to keep his sons from harm, but he had known they would have venture out someday. He just wished it wasn't always like this...

"So what now?" enquired Glorfindel uncertainly.

Elrond was roused from his memories and thoughts by the question. He gazed sadly at the pale, seemingly lifeless Elf lying in deep sleep on the bed.

"Now, we wait..."

-=-=-=-

It shocked the prince just how terrible his friend looked. Cutting Elrohir down, the dark haired Elf had simply dropped forward into Hallataulë's arms, all ounce of strength he once had gone without a trace of ever being there.

Holding Elrohir tightly in his arms, Hallataulë looked around frantically for a way to help his friend. His friend's held drooped lifelessly onto his shoulder and he looked down, seeing in horror Elrohir's eyes sliding shut.

"Ro, no!" cried the golden haired Elf. The Elf couldn't fall asleep, not with poison this potent coursing in his veins; if he did there was the high possibility that he would never wake up again. "You have to stay awake, alright? Do you understand me?"

There was no response.

"Ro, I said do you understand?!" Hallataulë was desperate. He was met with a groan from his friend. It was good, but not good enough. "Tell me yes or no Ro."

"Yes..." moaned Elrohir, his eyes opening just a crack.

The eldest Prince of Mirkwood sat cradling his friend, racking his brains. He had to keep Elrohir awake. He noticed that Elrohir was beginning to drift off again...

"Ro, please don't sleep," he said. How could he keep Elrohir talking? "Do you remember what happened at Estel's last birthday?" He hoped so; that had been a wonderful night which none of them would forget.

Elrohir blinked wearily. "I... think so..." he began, his normally plain and musical tone of speech now slurred and broken. It hurt Hallataulë's heart to see his friend in this state. That other Orc would pay for what he had done. Elrohir swallowed thickly and continued.

"Fireworks... there were, fireworks..."

"And what colour were they? Can you tell me that?" asked Hallataulë, pulling his friend towards him and getting a better grip. He had to get him on the horse.

"Yellow... no, blue... red... and green... Estel's favourite colours..."

The Mirkwood Elf nodded. "That's right! That's good Ro, now, what else do you remember?"

Elrohir was finding this difficult. Part of his mind simply wanted to drift away and fade, but another part of him wanted to stay with his friend. He couldn't choose both.

"Dancing... and... and..." His voice trailed away, fading into the darkness of the night.

Hallataulë shook him slightly. "Come on Ro..."

But it was not enough. Elrohir had slipped into deep unconsciousness. Only a miracle would save him now...

-=-=-=-

Estel pushed back thin whip-like branches as he sprinted, still following the blood trail through the undergrowth. It was becoming alarming now; the amount of silvery-red liquid seemed to be increasing.

He suddenly became aware of his surroundings. This place was familiar! They were close to Rivendell, up at the top of the waterfall and the cliffs above the valley.

Feeling a new surge of confidence, Estel ran onward. The trees were becoming thinner and less condensed now; he had to be getting close.

He burst out onto the cliff top, stopping dead at the sight before his eyes.

Garvorg had removed the rope from around Legolas' neck and was now holding him tightly by the arm _just_ over the edge of the cliff. All tha was needed was just a small nudge, the _tiniest_ of pushes, and even Legolas' superior Elven balance wouldn't stop him from toppling over the edge.

"Should've expected _you_ to get 'ere..." said the Orc, sniggering. Estel clenched his fists as he shook with anger. Legolas still had the gag tied tightly around his mouth so he could make no noise, but his wide-eyed pleading look was enough.

"Let him GO!!!" shouted the young man. Garvorg grinned; a twisted morbid smile that struck a chord of fear in the human's heart.

"With pleasure..." growled Garvorg.

The last thing Estel saw of Legolas, his best friend, was the utterly terrified look on his face as Garvorg released him and he fell over the edge of the cliff...

**WOW, what a cliffie!!!**

**Literally!**

**=)******

**Please excuse my morbid sense of humour there; I've been watching the Happy Tree Friends... =) MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I wouldn't recommend that site to ANYONE under the age of 12 or who loves all things cute and fluffy... my mind is now WARPED!!! ='( Now head off and mourn my loss of innocence... after you reviewed of course! =) Please pretty please?!**


	7. Too Late

**Hey again everyone! I just thought I'd let you know that there are just a couple more chapters to this and then this particular story is over! Don't worry though; as always, there's another fic waiting in the queue! =)**

**othrilis****; Oh no indeed! =)**

**Deana****; Lol! I thought that would get to you! =) Really? I'd like to see what comes of that!**

**LEGOLAS: _WHAT_ is this fascination with throwing me down a _CLIFF_?!?!**

**STAR: Nothing personal Leggy; it's just fun...**

**Terreis****; Wrong?**** No! Twisted, yes, evil, yes, but in a Drama fic, you can never go wrong!!! =) Lol, joke! I know; the twins... goes weak at the knees VERY good book characters... =) You ARE a good writer! I don't know why it seems to be my talent; it just is... good news for me and my readers, bad news for the characters...**

**ARAGORN: You can say THAT again! =(**

**Lynx Yamato****; Lol; I think I did! =) Ok, ok, I accept it; I'm evil... here's an update for you!**

**kurafoxgirl****; LOL! Sorry! =) Oh, I'm not worried; people who have read lots of my stories have threatened to kill me loads of times! Hmmm, maybe I should take note of that...**

**LEGOLAS: I can think of a few more people who'd like to kill you Star... glares at star along with Aragorn and the Twins **

**STAR: Oh c'mon guys; it's just a bit of fun! **=**( Men...**

**Crinkle****; Lol! Oh I'm blushing! You've got me all embarrassed now! =S Thanks; I try to make my writing as visual as possible and then leave the reader to come up with the rest. I'm actually quite happy that you said it's like a movie; I try to imagine everything like their surroundings and then try to put it into words. Basically, I have it as a 'movie' in my head which I'm writing out. Thanks for the review!!! Ah yes; the twisted joke... I have a lot of those... =)**

**lindahoyland****; How indeed?1 You'll have to read and find out...**

**Stoneage Woman****; Hmmm, strange that. I don't know! EEEEEW!!! Looks like Aragorn's gonna need more a bath than usual; HE HUGGED GARVORG!!! EEEEEEEEEW!!! Oh, and Ro?**

**ELROHIR: What?**

**STAR: Get a backbone lad...**

**ELROHIR: I _do _have a backbone... I just don't want it broken!**

**STAR:** -**' Not funny Ro...**

**tonianne****; Lol! Personally I love cliffies; well, writing them anyway. I HATE reading them!!! =) I love that film! =) Well, thanks very much! I hope you enjoy the rest of the 30 or so stories in the series too!**

**shadowfaxgal7****; No actually! I was in a SUPERB MOOD when I wrote that as I've just began my SUMMER HOLIDAYS!!! =D I think sadism is a natural thing which people just have to get out by writing! Lol! OUCH! I can't wait to see that! Can you tell me who it is? Lol! =)**

**Estel****; ='( Why Estel! I'm hurt!!! sniffle **

**ARAGORN: You talking to me?**

**STAR: No you idiot; the OTHER Estel!**

**ARAGORN: Oh, right... I'm the original though!**

**STAR: rolls eyes Here we go again... **-**' Ah yeah; losing his focus... I just thought he'd be a bit shocked at thinking his sons were off on a nice normal hunting trip (yeah right! When is one of THEIR hunting trips ever NORMAL?!) and then having one of them come back practically dead and the other two and their friend missing without a trace... just my thoughts though! ;-)**

**eruve**** tinwen****; LOL! Well it was certainly a "_cliffie_", eh?! =) Oh I'm cruel... I take it then that if Leggypops dies you won't be very happy? Hmmm, Leggypops... sounds like some sadistic frozen treat...**

**LEGOLAS: 8-. HELP!**

**Celebrean****; Are you trying to TELL me something Elrohir?!**

**ELROHIR: No! =S**

**STAR: Good... Anyway! Oh c'mon; a review can never be too long!!! =) I love them! ;-)**

**fire**** fearie****; Thanks for reviewing! LOL! Yeah, I guess that's a consolation! I can imagine it...**

**ELROND: So is ANYONE left ok?!?!**

**ARAGORN: Well, I am!**

**ELROND: Ah good! 10 tonne anvil drops on Aragorn, squashing him Oh... bugger...**

**Lainfaer****; Yup; I CHUCKED LEGGY OFF A CLIFF! =) He he he... Lol! Ok, ok, I'll update...**

**leggylover03****; OK!!! ;-)**

**shadowfox8****; I'm quite proud of my sense of humour! Lol, it's a weird one! =) Thanks for the review!**

**WOAH! That's a LONG review reply section!!!**

**ELLADAN: Hmmm, I _wonder_ why?!**

**STAR: Well if you and your cronies would STOP interrupting, we'd get somewhere...**

.: Chapter Seven :.

"LEGOLAS!!!"

There was no answer.

Garvorg cackled cruelly. "Shame really," he rasped. "'E was a pretty one..."

The young human's vision turned red and his whole body shook with anger. With a furious roar, Estel suddenly lunged at Garvorg, fists flying. A lucky punch caught the captain in the face. The Orc, not expecting such an attack, overbalanced and staggered backwards towards the edge...

As if his sudden burst of strength had been sucked out of him again, Estel dropped to his knees as Garvorg sailed over the cliff. His grieving mind was too full of turmoil to listen to the foul being's cries as he plunged down; following the path the young prince had taken moments before to the pool at the base of the waterfall. There was nothing now but a confused and empty numbness. His best friend was dead...

A lonely tear slid down his cheek. Legolas was dead because of _him_, because of his stubbornness and refusal to talk...

"_Help_!"

Estel's head shot up as he heard the faint voice. Was that- did he just hear-?

No. It couldn't be...

-=-=-=-

The hooves of Hallataul's horse pounded rhythmically on the soil as he sped up towards Rivendell, Elrohir placed in front of him. He could feel his friend's heart hammering wildly in his chest and it frightened him.

The lights of the healing rooms shone like beacons in a storm in front of him. Hallataulë breathed a sigh of relief, but it was still too early to be completely comforted yet.

Some of the healers and their apprentices were already outside waiting for him by the time he'd galloped through the gates. Everything seemed to meld together in a jumbled mix of confusion as they took the limp Elf from him, and stable-hands relieved him of his horse, before he managed to stumble through to the hallways.

Finding the room in which Elrohir was in, Hallataulë realised that he would just be in the way f he ventured inside. Instead, he opted for waiting for news of his friend and leaned heavily against the grey stone wall, sliding down it slowly and sitting, exhausted, on the marble floor...

-=-=-=-

As his eyes opened, he frowned slightly when all he saw was the fire crackling merrily away to itself in the corner. Usually when he woke up in a healer's room there were at least three people hovering nervously over him; his Ada, Elrohir, and more recently, Estel. If they were there though, the Noldo Elf would sometimes have a certain pair of Mirkwood princes at his side as well.

Blinking groggily, Elladan noted with no small amount of concern that his eyes wouldn't function properly. Everything around him blurred and swayed. He could hear a relentless pounding in his ears and a throbbing headache in his temples.

The bed sheets stuck to him uncomfortably, but when he tried to move he felt so weak and sluggish that he gave up and put up with their clinginess. He was just wondering what had happened to him when light streamed in through the doorway.

On seeing Elladan awake, Elrond almost ran to his side. Knowing that his son could still be very confused though, he decided against it and instead knelt down beside him.

"Elladan!" he whispered, smiling in a fatherly way. He brushed back a piece of raven black hair which fell over Elladan's forehead with gentle fingers. "How are you feeling ion nin?" [my son]

Elladan swallowed thickly. "Been... better..." he croaked, his throat still red raw. Elrond laughed quietly.

"Of course."

Elladan looked around slowly, a look of uncertainty on his face. "Ada... where are Elrohir... and Estel and... Legolas?"

Elrond fell silent for a moment before replying. "Estel and Legolas are still out there. Elrohir... he is in the healing ward." He then became quite distant, not telling anything more on the subject.

Elladan's eyes widened slightly. "What happened?" he pried. He needed to know if his brother was alright.

Elrond paused, wondering how to put the matter to Elladan. If the news proved too much to bear, the Elf could well trigger a relapse within himself. However, as Elrohir's brother, he had more than a right to know.

"Elladan... your brother is very ill. The healers are working now to help him..."

Elladan stared at him, mouth opened slightly. He could not believe it. "No... I have to see him, Ada, I have to!"

Elrond placed his hand on Elladan's should, trying to calm him down. This was not good. "Elladan, calm yourself-"

Elladan shook his head. "NO! Ada, you don't understand, I was supposed to look after them!!! This is MY fault!" A flare of pain streaked through him and he doubled up in the bed, shaking slightly.

"Sssh, you'll hurt yourself!" soothed Elrond desperately. He couldn't afford Elladan to be ill again.

Elladan hissed in a breath through gritted teeth. "But Ada! Ada, I... I..."

The younger Elf trailed away as unconsciousness crept up on him again...

-=-=-=-

The sharp rock cut and bit sharply into his hands, but Legolas was willing to go through that if it meant not falling down the huge distance. Being two hundred feet in the air was a terrifying thought.

The knot on the gag had loosened, and now the dirty cloth slipped from around his mouth and fluttered down, disappearing down before meeting the churning water below. Legolas made the grave mistake of looking down.

Suddenly everything swam around him as the extreme height made him dizzy. His weight, light as he was, was dragging him down, pulling at the gash across his stomach and pulling at it even more than Garvorg had when dragging him through the undergrowth. The roar of the waterfall was deafening.

All of a sudden, something dark and bulky flew over the edge above him and began to fall straight towards him.

The young Elf pressed close into the wall as the blur sailed past him. A great roar-like scream echoed throughout the valley, before silence descended after a huge splash filled the ears of all who listened.

He could feel himself beginning to slip. He could only pray that Estel was alright.

"Help!" shouted the Elf, hoping beyond all hope that somebody would hear him...

Estel's eyes widened and he crawled towards the edge, peering over.

"Legolas!" exclaimed the boy. He was alive!!!

The height suddenly made Estel nauseous. Everyone who knew him at all knew that the human absolutely hated heights. However, this was about Legolas' life. He would do this for him. Estel stretched down as far as he could. Legolas' fingers brushed against his friend's; so near, yet so far. Their eyes met, the Elf's wide with terror.

"Estel!!!"

And suddenly, the rock beneath Legolas' white-knuckled fingers crumbled away...

-=-=-=-

He felt the water lapping up his side. With a dry throated growl, Garvorg opened his eyes to see the houses of the Elves above him. Checking himself over, he was delighted to note no serious injuries. It seemed that _this_ Orc captain was hardier than even _he_ knew.

Stumbling out of the riverbed, Garvorg laughed to himself. He had found it! He, Garvorg, had found the living place of the Elves. And he would be back, one day; he would return with an army, and he would fulfil his plans once and for all.

He stalked away into the darkness of the forest, limping and dripping water as he left. The trees shuddered when he grew close, and they knew in their hearts that many years after this day, he would keep his word. He _would_ come back...

-=-=-=-

Glorfindel wandered down the corridor, reflecting silently on everything that had happened, when he noticed a sleeping shape lying slumped in the hallway. He went over and knelt beside it.

Hallataulë had drifted off to sleep where he had sat; his exhaustion of the ride from Mirkwood coupled with his fight with Shardûg and then the anxiety over Elrohir had completely worn him out - so much so that he now slumbered with his bright blue eyes shut.

Glorfindel shook his shoulder gently. "Hal? Come on now, wake up..."

He had been asked once why, as a respected Elven Lord, did he shorten Hallataul's name as the prince's friends did. It was purely because Hallataulë hated the formality of his name and preferred it to be shortened. The prince was even called such by his parents and his full name was only ever used on special occasions, such as when he was getting into trouble as a young Elfling.

The prince groaned slightly before opening his eyes. Glorfindel arched an eyebrow.

"Well, welcome back to the Land of the Awake, young prince," he chuckled. His expression softened. "How about if we find you a nice comfortable room to stay in, eh?"

Hallataulë merely blinked sleepily and nodded slowly. Glorfindel helped him up and they headed for the spare guest room that he used whenever he visited.

Rubbing his eyes, Hallataulë yawned. "Is Ro alright?"

Glorfindel was silent and simply opened the wooden door. The prince woke up slightly, noting the uncomfortable still silence.

"Glorfindel, _please_," pleaded the prince. He just wanted to know how his friend was. "Tell me."

The Gondolin Elf sighed and turned to face him. His eyes were full of grief. "It was too late Hal," whispered Glorfindel. "There's nothing anyone can do... he'll be dead by morning."

**So, there you go! Please R&R!!! Oh yeah, I hate to break this to you lot at this _particular_ moment in the story, but I'm heading off on holiday for 2 weeks tomorrow... =S So I guess you'll have to be left hanging until I get back! SORRY!!! C'mon, you lot can wait just 2 weeks...**

**Can't you?! gulp **


	8. Shattered

**Rae132****; Y'know, hate is such a _strong_ word! gulps =S Jee, some of you reviewers are _scary_...**

**kurafoxgirl****; I insist because that's what I do; write ANGST!!! cackles evilly =) Lol, thanks for reviewing though!**

**Terreis****; blushes I know I'm cruel! =) Oh... that wasn't a compliment? =. It's very odd, yes... Hal has GOT to be my favourite original character I've made so far! (Apart from Cayred, but he was a bad guy so he doesn't count!) Lol!!! Ah well; I live to make people laugh! Or cry as the case may be... =)**

**fire faerie****; Yes; I'm being quite nice to Aragorn/Estel in this story because I have a story lined up for him WHICH IS WORSE THAN EVERYTHING ALL THE OTHERS HAVE BEEN THROUGH IN THIS STORY PUT TOGETHER!!! =D **

**ARAGORN: _WHAT_?!?! YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT!!!**

**STAR: Didn't I? Oh, sorry... =)**

**othrilis****; Hal's name? Well... when I was writing A.I.D I mentioned that Legolas had a brother and I thought 'Well he needs a name' so I actually just typed a few letters which I thought sounded good together! LOL! Then when I was writing F.Y.F I remembered I'd actually written that he _had_ a brother... Hal was never MEANT to be a big character, LOL! But I've grown to love him! Strange, huh?**

**Lynx Yamato****; They may die, they may not. I'm not saying! =) Read to find out...**

**Faerlain****; Lol! =) He might have... why don't you scroll down a little and read on to see? ;-)**

**ESTEL!;**** hides --- That's all you're getting for a review reply!!! pokes head out Look, I know you're married to Ro! And I KNOW you haven't had any kiddies yet... look Jo; if you and him want kids you'll have to work at it, eh? =)**

**ELROHIR: You CHEEKY little bugger!!!**

**STAR: Yeah, I KNOW!!! (BTW, that was a JOKE Jo!!! A JOKE!!!)**

**Crinkle****; Apparently I can be _extremely_ cruel, so don't put it past me!!! =) Ah, I explain something about Garvorg in the A/N at the end of this chapter... and yes, you're right! I do explain THAT in this chapter! ;-) Are we on the same wavelength or something? Lol!**

**Astievia****; Hey, you can't hog the I'm-gonna-kill-Elrohir-in-this-story idea!!!**

**ELROHIR: WILL PEOPLE _PLEASE_ STOP FIGHTING OVER WHO IS GOING TO KILL ME?!?!**

**STAR: Eh... _no_. =) Lol, I'm kidding! ;-) He may go blind! Of course he may be fine, but... well, I'm not making any promises. LOL! I wonder what "Sic 'em boy!" is in Elvish?**

**Shadowfaxgal7****; YES!!! =) MWUHAHAHAHA!!! clears throat 'Scuse me... it's strange, isn't it? I guess angst makes you love the characters more... I'm not saying if I'm going to kill him or not, but I'll just say this... even if I _am_ going to write sequels... doesn't mean I want Elrohir to be in them... =)**

**Gozilla****; Thanks! =)**

**shadowfox8****; LOL! I hope you didn't drive yourself _too_ crazy waiting for this!**

**lindahoyland****; Thanks! I pride myself on twists and turns; makes it more exciting for the reader!**

**Celebrean****; Now now Elrohir... don't be so sure... I could kill every one of you if I wanted to...**

**A&L&D&R: gulp! **

**STAR: Hee hee hee...**

**Mornflower****; Wow, thank you!!! =D I'm sorry for the amount of cliffies; I just think they're good places to stop! taps self on wrist Naughty. Oh yeah; I talk to them all too! Except for me, they're only 4 inches high...**

**LEGOLAS: You DO realise that arrows the size of toothpicks aren't up to much, don't you?**

**STAR: Yes Legolas, I do... =) What's driving Garvorg is... oops! =S Nearly gave a future plot away there... you'll have to wait I'm afraid... ;-)**

**Stoneage Woman****; Y'know, you just reminded me of a musical called Blood Brothers when you said that... I'm listening to the soundtrack at the moment! Lol, that's scary!!! Do you know what? That lot talk WAY too much...**

**eruve**** tinwen****; Yup, everyone's dying!!! =) Let's throw a Deathday Party!!! Striptease Leggypops?! computers frazzles as drool drips on keyboard **

**ARAGORN: _STAR_! slaps Star Snap out of it!**

**STAR: Eh?! blushes Sorry... sometimes I just can't control the fan-girl in me... breaks down in shame **

**leggylover03****; Wait and _see_... =)**

**Dha-Gal****; Sirius is quite an oddball but that's why I love him!!!**

**ARAGORN: What's a bathroom?**

**STAR: It has a bath in it... no wonder you don't know what it is... =) LOL!!! I want to watch Excel Saga!!! I have the theme tune (in Japanese!) in my music player... how many times does she DIE though?!?! LOL!!! She's like a rabid boomerang; she ALWAYS comes back... ;-)**

**butterfly-elf****; Well, I'm a super evil meanie!!! ;-)**

**galadriel**** evenstar****; Sorry!**

**Joslin**

**He he he... I guess by now you've realised that I'm back? Well, I had a... pretty boring holiday really, and I'm partially lame... well, limping because my little brother whacked a turnstile into my leg at the local theme park... rubs tender swollen bruise Ouch! YES, I know this is about 3 weeks now, but my parents whisked me off to Scotland as soon as we got back... =(**

**LEGOLAS: Well, now you know how we feel, eh?! =(**

.: Chapter Eight :.

Hallataulë stared at Glorfindel, eyes widened in a mix of shock and disbelief. His mind spun sickeningly, his body doing things by itself as he tried to comprehend what had just been said. He didn't even notice his own two feet carrying him towards the healing room which Elrohir lay in, or the gentle yet sorrowful calls from Glorfindel as he tried to stop him.

To be honest, he didn't really care. He _needed_ to see his friend. He had known Elrohir since... well, even _he_ didn't recall, but he knew that they were always friends. For some reason he found himself a lot closer to the younger twin than Elladan (even though he cared about them both). He couldn't explain why; perhaps it was because he and Elrohir were so alike. Whatever the reason, Elrohir was still his best friend.

Elrohir had tried so hard. And now it was all going to add up to nothing. He would die, and most likely Elladan wouldn't last long without him.

And suddenly, the door was there. His hand hovered over the knob, the warmth of his palm contrasting strikingly to the coldness of the metal. Slowly he turned it, and pushing it open, walked in.

The room was empty of healers now; the only other aside from himself was Elrohir, who lay in silence on the bed. Now that the dirt and sweat and grime had been cleaned off of him, Hallataulë could see that Elrohir's skin was a near white colour, but not quite there. It made him look unnatural and already far away from the cares of Middle-Earth. The shoulder wound was now wrapped and bound tightly with bandages.

There was a pleasing scent wafting through the air. Years of being in and out of the healer's rooms, both in Imladris and in Mirkwood, had taught the Mirkwood heir that it was only used to hide the smell of blood.

He hung his head, feeling ashamed. If he'd only been a bit quicker... if he hadn't taken so long to ride back, perhaps his lifelong friend wouldn't be dying right now.

This was all his fault...

-=-=-=-

Estel lurched forward and made a wild grab at Legolas' outstretched arm. Looking back later, he reckoned that the Valar had to have been looking over him in that split second as his fingers wrapped around his friend's thin wrist.

Legolas jerked to a stop and Estel felt a sharp and agonising pain shooting through his shoulder. The young human tried his hardest to overlook it though, and pulled as hard as he could, ignoring the little trickles of sweat beginning to form on his forehead.

As he was pulled up, Legolas pushed up with his feet and spare hand as best he could. Suddenly, his feet found the ground again, the relief of which made his knees give out. Estel, so busy pulling he did not realise he'd now saved his friend, yanked one last time, causing them both to loose their footing.

They landed flat on their backs in the long grass. The two friends lay side by side, staring at the star studded sky, trying to regain their breath. Estel looked sideways at Legolas, and Legolas looked sideways at Estel.

"Are... you... alright?" panted the human. Legolas nodded, swallowing thickly.

"Are... _you_... alright?" returned the Elf. Estel also nodded, breathing out slowly and shutting his eyes.

Looking away from each other, they both looked at the stars for a few seconds longer. It was strange how, in that brief moment in time, the world suddenly seemed at peace, the tiny gems overhead twinkling and gazing down on the earth below... but then, as all things do, it came to an end, and finally staggering to their feet and leaning on each other, Legolas and Estel walked unsteadily back to Rivendell...

-=-=-=-

Tebridë gathered the unused blankets together and folded them neatly, piling them each on top of each other. Her hands did the work without thought, so used she was to doing the job, which was a good thing as her mind was somewhere else.

She had looked after the Peredhil twins when they were babies if their parents were busy, just as she had cared for their sister Arwen in the years that came after. They had confided secrets in her. They had trusted her.

She was a part of their lives.

Now to see one on the very brink of life itself... it tore at her heart terribly. And what was more, Fate, having been cruel to the twins already in life, would ensure that if one died, the other would surely follow not too long after.

She opened the door of the supplies room. Here was where Lord Elrond kept most of his healing herbs and medicines, as well as large lengthy books on the subject (as to keep them in the library, situated at the other side of Imladris, would be silly). It was quite a spacious room, but it was cluttered with all of the provisions.

Therefore, Tebridë was more than surprised when, upon opening the door, she found Hallataulë sitting silently, staring out of the window.

"Hal?" she said, placing the blankets on an empty side table. "What are you doing in here dear?"

He turned, and the look on his face shocked her. It was wracked with guilt and despair.

"This is the only quiet room here," he explained calmly, his gaze returning to the view outside. The fact that his voice _was_ so calm was the very thing that concerned the She-Elf. He continued in the same flat voice. "I just needed to think."

She walked towards him slowly, sitting down next to him. He didn't look at her. "Think about what?"

He shrugged his shoulders, still looking out of the window. "Things."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're worried about Elrohir, aren't you? You're worried about what Elladan will say..."

Hallataulë did not reply. Tebridë knew that this was what was hurting the younger Elf so.

"What about Legolas and Estel? Are you worried about them?" she asked. The two were still missing.

"No."

Tebridë frowned. She hadn't expected _that_ for an answer. "Why not?"

"Because I know Estel wouldn't let Legolas die," replied Hallataulë simply. "I trust him."

A slightly sorrowful look came to Tebrid's eyes. "Be careful Prince, that you don't place all your hopes on one person. Mistakes happen."

Silently she rose from her seat, pausing only to look at him again sadly, before leaving the room and Hallataulë, who was now having second thoughts.

It was true; all of it. He felt the guilt of not getting Elrohir back in time to save him. He knew that his friend's death would hurt Elladan the most and that the elder Elf would despair.

And he knew that Estel and Legolas were fine. They were too stubborn to give up; too much like each other.

Hallataulë almost laughed. He had hated Estel when he had first met him. His one experience with humans before that time had cemented a hatred for humankind into his heart... or so he thought.

The moment Estel had selflessly saved his life had opened his eyes. That had been four years ago.

Now he knew that not all Men were the same. Not all Elves were the same either. No matter how many times he had tried to tell Legolas never to trust humans, his younger brother had gone and became best friends with one. And for that he was grateful, for now he saw exactly what Legolas saw in the now sixteen year old.

Yes; he trusted Estel. Even with his life.

All of a sudden, something in him warned him to turn around. He glanced over his shoulder.

Two figures had appeared in the doorway. Estel gripped his right shoulder tightly with his other hand and Legolas had his arm wrapped around his middle, but apart from those wounds and many cuts and bruises, they both seemed quite well.

"Hal!" cried Legolas, his eyes lighting up as he saw his brother. It had been so long. Hallataulë grinned broadly and he approached him, wrapping his arms around the smaller Elf and hugging him tight. Legolas didn't even notice the sharp pain that jolted through the gash on his abdomen, so happy he was at seeing his older brother again after so long.

"Are you both alright?" he asked finally, drawing back from Legolas.

Estel nodded. "We're fine." His fingers rubbed his shoulder in a small circle.

"What have you done?" asked Hallataulë, taking his young friend's arm gently. Estel hissed.

"I think it's dislocated," he explained. Hallataulë nodded in agreement; pulling down the top of the teenager's shirt revealed the swollen joint and it was plain to see.

"Estel, I'm going to pop it back in, alright? Now this is going to hurt quite badly," explained the older Prince. Estel nodded, understanding. He squeezed his eyes shut as Hallataulë grasped his arm and shoulder tightly.

There was a soft popping sound as his shoulder clicked back into place. Estel's eyes flew open and his bit down on his lip hard. He ignored the slight metallic taste in his mouth as his teeth cut his lip. A gentle hand on his shoulder coaxed him into opening his eyes.

"I knew when I asked that I could count on you," whispered Hallataulë, smiling. Estel knew what the Prince meant. Now there was a mutual bond between them; one that would come to play a major part in both their lives later on... but that is a different story.

Meanwhile however, Legolas was feeling rather giddy. He shook his head to shake the dizzy feeling, but somehow it didn't quite work. The gash across his stomach was still hurting, but surely it wasn't that bad...

Was it?

"Hal, did you get hurt?" asked Estel, looking the Elf up and down. Hallataulë looked down, puzzled. Blood stained the front of his tunic... blood that wasn't his.

Moving his hand away from the wound, Legolas stared at his hand. Warm sticky blood covered his fingers.

Estel stared in alarm at the growing red stain over the front of his friend's tunic. Hallataulë was horrified. The blood obviously got onto his clothes when he had hugged Legolas. If it was bleeding that substantially...

"Legolas! You should have told me!"

"Sorry..." mumbled the Elf quietly. It felt as though he was in another world, his head was so light. Suddenly his eyes rolled back and he collapsed...

-=-=-=-

Elladan awoke alone for the second time that day. Although his ankle was still burning with a fiery pain, he was glad to note that his vision had improved somewhat.

However, that small ray of sunshine was quickly shadowed by the thought of Elrohir. He had no idea what was wrong with his younger brother. He still felt ill, and to be quite frank, Elladan was sick of it. He was sick of being stuck in bed. He was sick of feeling so weak and helpless that it disgusted him. He was sick of _not knowing_.

He needed to prove that he was well enough now, if not to his Ada and the others, then to himself.

Pushing himself upright, Elladan shut his eyes as he waited for the world to stop spinning around him. He grabbed the rail of the bed with his hand and stood on wobbly legs, putting no weight on his right leg. His body protested loudly and he groaned.

'No,' he thought, gritting his teeth in determination. 'I've got to see Ro...'

Keeping his hand against the wall so that he could walk a little without hurting his ankle too much, Elladan limped toward the door...

-=-=-=-

There was far too much going on for Glorfindel to truly understand why it was he went down the corridor which Elrohir's room was situated on. For some reason, it just felt like the logical thing to do.

Suddenly he noticed that Elrohir's door was ajar. This made him wonder as he had shut it himself after Hallataulë had left.

He crept silently to the door and peered inside. He gasped when he saw Elladan kneeling on the floor beside his brother's side; it looked as though he'd half-dragged himself to the spot. A vase had been turned over; bright blue shards scattered across the floor and one corner of the table cloth it had rested on lay in Elladan's clenched fist.

"Please Ro..." whispered the dark haired Elf, his voice cracking. "Come on..." He reached out a hand and brushed his brother's cheek. With horror, he found it freezing cold.

Glorfindel navigated the broken glass carefully. It was strange really, how one minor mishap could some up all of their feelings. The glass was shattered. Their hopes and dreams were too. "Elladan, what-?"

The Elf ignored him and shook his brother hard. "Ro?! _RO_?!"

His hand, resting on his brother's chest above his heart, suddenly felt something very wrong. There appeared to be no pulse; not a flutter of a heartbeat at all!

The true horror of the situation dawned upon him. Elrohir was almost dead. Elladan turned quickly to the Elf Lord behind him. "Quick, get Ada!" he shouted desperately. Glorfindel ran from the room to fetch Elrond.

Hearing the other Elf's footsteps dying away down the corridor, Elladan put his hands on his younger brother's chest and shut his eyes. There would have been no chance of doing this with Glorfindel in the room; he wouldn't of allowed it. But the elder twin had to try... even if it meant possibly risking death. He would fade anyway if Elrohir died.

"Hold on Ro," he thought. "I'm coming..."

-=-=-=-

Elrohir stared at the blackness ahead of him. It was so different from the blinding white behind him. He was walking a fine line and he knew it.

"Don't!" called a voice. He couldn't quite recognise it. The sound seemed to echo away from him, then strangely turn and become louder again. Nothing seemed to make sense here; was he still alive or was he dead.

"Ro!" cried the voice again. Wait a moment...

"Dan?" he whispered, wondering aloud. He turned slowly.

A shadowy silhouette formed behind him, slowly becoming clearer and clearer until it became someone he knew.

"Don't you dare!" warned Elladan sharply. For a brief moment the twins looked at each other.

"Don't," said the eldest again, this time softer and more pleading. "Because if you do, then I'm coming too."

Elrohir shook his head. "No! Dan, you can't do that! Please-"

Elladan however didn't let him finish. "Ro, I can't stay and let you leave. Do not try to tell me otherwise, because I know my own heart and it just wouldn't be possible."

Guilt rose up inside Elrohir. The choice was there before him; either to die and wait in the Halls of Mandos until the end, or to take his brother's hand and go back to where he came from.

Elladan sensed that Elrohir was torn. "Ro... whatever you choose, I'll be there." He reached out his hand.

Elrohir looked at his brother's palm, then back towards the darkness that stretched out ahead of him. In there was a mysterious unknown; a strange future from which he could never return.

The choice was made...

**pulls Grim Reaper hood up and starts grinding scythe **

**I didn't just do that, ok?! So don't come at me with knives and stuff like you did last time... =S gulps **

**I HAVE FIXED THE MISTAKE IN THE LAST CHAPTER!!! So now the word is COULDN'T instead of COULD!!! ;-) Thanks for telling me everyone!**

**Oh, just so you know dear readers... Garvorg isn't going to be in any later chapters of _this_ story... remember what I said about this series having at LEAST 30 stories in it? winks knowingly Keep your eyes open kiddies...**


	9. Never Without You

**Deana****; -grins evilly- Well, hurting poor Legolas is what I do! ;-) Thanks!**

**Joslin****; Firstly, I'd like to apologise that your review reply didn't show up for the last chapter. I _wrote_ it, but for some reason it'll never upload! YES, I can be that cruel! Trust me; I'm quite capable... –grins evilly... again-**

**Mornflower****; LOL! And there's me thinking it's Aragorn that talks in his sleep...AAAAH!!! RABID MICE!!! –runs away-**

**ESTEL: oO Well... that was unexpected...**

**galadriel**** evenstar****; They'll all go one by one! -sighs- Looks like everyone's expectations are high on poor Ro...**

**Terreis****; Ok, let me rephrase that... "Please do not approach with anything sharp, heavy, or that can be used in any way to hurt or kill me..." Bit clearer now?! ;-) Lol! –laughs manically- I'll do WHATEVER I LIKE!!! Oh... Welcome Characters, to the ****Mystical****Land**** Known as Closet... I'm sorry I had you in tears there... wait, what am I saying?! That's what I set out to do!!! ;-)**

**starlit jewel****; Wouldn't it indeed? Hmmm, you've inspired me; thank you! –keyboard rattles-**

**kurafoxgirl****; Lol! "At least..." Somehow, I _don't_ think Dan and Ro will be too pleased with _that_ thought... LOL! ;-)**

**lindahoyland****; I'm glad that you love the suspense; I do enjoy writing it! ;-)**

**leggylover03****; You're the first person I've met who LIKES my cliffies... LOL! ;-)**

**Mellaithwen****; 'Memo to Self: Don't let Amy get bored...' JEEZ GIRL! That was extremely angsty!!! Ok; I _dare_ you to put that into a fic of yours. Build a fic up around it! (You have permission to use Hal as long as you say he's mine!) Let's call it my Challenge to you! ;-)**

**eruve**** tinwen****; LOL!!! I'm sorry... I just like to do that sort of thing... LOL!**

**Zammy****; Ok!**

**Faerlain****; Yup, 30... I have no life!!! LOL! Legolas _might_ be alright... it depends... I think Faerlain is nicer btw...**

**Shadowfaxgal7****; I can have 30 stories without the twins easily! Just don't mention them, or if they ARE mentioned, say "Shame they died..." and trail off... –sees furious look- Or maybe not... yes; you HOPE there'll be a happy ending... he he he... –blushes madly- Oh stop... =S Thank you so much! Ooh, that doesn't sound so good! Woah; strange how things can mirror R.L sometimes... ;-)**

**Stoneage Woman; ****Om**** Shaanti Shaanti... LOL! =D I LOVE!!! –slaps Aragorn with a kipper- Idiot... GARVORG IS THE BAD GUY!!! GET OUT OF LOVE WITH HIM YOU DUMB RANGER! –rolls eyes- Honestly...**

**Dha-Gal****; Yup! –high fives back- I is back!!! LOL, I adore your parodies!!! You should do a whole fic of them, it'd be funny!!! LOL! Oh, and can you update your fic PUH-LEASE?! Thank you!!!**

* * *

**It's my birthday tomorrow (September 2nd!) and I'm excited!!! So, let's just say that I'm keeping that old Hobbit tradition of giving others gifts on their birthday... in the case of all of you wonderful readers, THE FINAL CHAPTER! ;-)**

.: Chapter Nine :.

Glorfindel threw open the door of Elrond's study. The Lord had been searching through his books, looking for anything that might help Elrohir.

"Elrond!" gasped the Balrog Slayer. "It's Elrohir, quick!"

Elrond shot up from the chair and ran with Glorfindel from the room...

-=-=-=-

Hallataulë caught Legolas as he fell. Pulling up his brother's loose shirt, he winced at the wide gash. He grabbed one of Tebrid's neatly folded blankets, causing the pile to fall down. A strange thought entered his head at that moment. "She's going to kill me for that..." Shaking his head, he cleared his mind of the thought. That didn't matter at the moment!

He pressed the blanket against the wound carefully, keeping the pressure on it. It obviously hurt his brother, even in the depths of unconsciousness; Legolas groaned and tried to push his hand away.

"I'm sorry Legolas," he thought. "Really I am..."

A wide-eyed Estel hovered over his shoulder. "What's wrong with him?" he asked worriedly.

The older Prince lifted the blanket slowly and examined the wound. "It's not poisoned thankfully," he thought aloud. "But he's lost a lot of blood. He's probably passed out from that." Hallataulë tried to steady himself after the scare, replacing the blanket over the wound. Legolas would need a lot of stitches, but other than that, and the multiple bruises and cuts all over him, the young Elf seemed alright...

At least, he _hoped_ so...

-=-=-=-

Glorfindel was running a little way behind his friend when he heard some faint voices coming from the supplies room. It sounded suspiciously like Estel and Hallataulë, and he immediately noticed the concern and urgency in their voices.

He quickly looked around the doorframe and was shocked at what he saw. The oldest Prince was cradling a comatose Legolas in his arms, blood staining his hands. Estel was crouched on the floor next to them.

"Glorfindel!" cried Estel. He could have jumped for joy at the Elf's timely appearance. "Quick, you have to help him!"

The teenager was right. He had to help. Glorfindel knelt next to Hallataulë. "What happened to him?"

"I'd just fixed Estel's shoulder," explained the Prince. "And he just collapsed. I think he's lost too much blood but I can't be sure. I know it's not poisoned."

Glorfindel lifted Hallataul's shaking hands away from the blanket and inspected the gash himself.

"You're right Hal; it's blood loss. Let's hope he doesn't lose too much more or this could become very serious. Quick, give him to me."

Glorfindel picked Legolas up in his arms and headed for an empty healing room across the hall. Estel moved ahead and opened the door for the Elf.

Laying Legolas down on the bed, Glorfindel quickly moved to get something to patch up the youngest Prince. Hallataulë, still worried about Legolas, stayed with him, holding his hand.

"It's alright Legolas. You'll be fine..."

Picking up a needle and some sterile thread, Glorfindel knelt next to the still unconscious Elf.

Estel blanched. He had never seen Glorfindel do any healing before; he wondered if the Elf was confident enough to do this. He couldn't help but ask.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Glorfindel stopped, his hand hovering just over Legolas skin. He turned to the boy. "Estel, I know how to stitch. Believe me, I have learnt from uncomfortable personal experience. Besides, years of knowing your Ada has made me a professional in the skill; now hush. I need to concentrate..."

As they watched the Elven Lord, both Estel and Hallataulë seemed slightly entranced by the morbid rhythm of the needle.

In... Out.

In... Out.

In... Out.

It continued like this for what felt like hours, but then, at last, and not a moment too soon, Glorfindel tied the string fluidly into a knot and snapped off the excess with a quick pull.

"There," he sighed, finally leaning back. The bleeding had stopped, and now Legolas looked much more comfortable. He pulled the quilt of the bed up, just stopping short of the gash. "He'll be fine."

Then they heard it... a ghastly scream that echoed down the halls...

-=-=-=-

Elrond burst into the room just in time to see Elladan's faint Elven glow fading away. The Elf was slumped over the bed, holding Elrohir's hand. Both were a pure ghostly white.

"NO!"

He ran over to his sons. The glass on the floor crunched under his feet; luckily his shoes stopped them from being cut. Grasping his eldest's hand and placing a hand on his forehead, he shut his eyes.

"Elladan..." he said, under his breath. "Lasto beth nin, ion nin, tolo dan na ngalad..."

It seemed to the Elven Lord that Elladan's spirit was refusing to return.

"_Not without him_..." it whispered. And then, it disappeared from his weak grasp.

-=-=-=-

Elrohir could hear his father's voice trying to call Elladan back. The darkness still called to him, but now, looking at Elladan, he could see a light beginning to form behind him. It began as a tiny pin prick, then grew larger and larger until Elladan became like a silhouette in front of it. It was like a scene from a dream.

"You should go," he told his brother sadly. Elladan shook his head.

"I told you. Not without you..."

-=-=-=-

Elrond shook his head numbly. This was out of his hands now. He could feel himself falling into despair. He couldn't live without his sons... he knew he couldn't.

Suddenly Elladan gasped in a breath and his eyes opened a crack. Elrond stared.

"Elladan?"

The elder twin sat up, holding his head. "Ada?" he mumbled, sounding disorientated. Blinking a couple of times, everything suddenly seemed to become clear to him again. "Ada!!! Elrohir, he's..."

A groan from the bed caught their attention. Elrohir's eyes fluttered before sliding open.

Elladan grinned at his twin. "I knew you'd give in sooner or later," he chuckled. A ghost of a smile lit up the younger Elf's face.

"How are you feeling now?" asked Elrond, laying a cool hand over Elrohir's hot forehead.

"Better..." he croaked. Elrond looked fondly at him.

"Get some sleep Elrohir; you need it." Thinking to himself that this was the best thing he had heard all day, Elrohir quickly fell asleep, eyes shut, but it was the start of his real healing. Elrond knew he would be fine. Turning to Elladan, he frowned.

"You took a high risk there Elladan," he said. Elladan's face fell.

"I know Ada, but... I had to. If I hadn't, he would've died, and-"

He stopped short as Elrond drew his eldest boy close to him. "Never do that to me again, do you understand?! Never!"

Elladan huddled into his father. His tears were soaked up by the light fabric of the Elven Lord's shirt and they poured down his face. "I won't Ada... amin hiraetha..." [I'm sorry...]

-=-=-=-

Four days later, the sun was setting over a peaceful Rivendell. Contemplating the world, the Elf standing on the balcony decided that, after all of the darkness and doubt they had seen in the last few days, the world was finally returning to normal. He then turned and headed back inside.

Legolas winced slightly as the movement pulled at his stitches slightly. Elrohir looked over the top of his book and noticed this.

"Are you alright?" he asked. His voice was still quite quiet, but this was understandable. He hadn't been allowed out of bed for the past four days and it was getting him down. It was also likely that he would have to spend quite a while there too; at least until Elrond decided he was well enough to be up and about again.

Legolas nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

Elladan arched an eyebrow from where he was seated. Elrond had re-splinted the injured ankle carefully, but there was concern that Elladan had done some lasting damage to it. At the very least, he would walk with the slightest of limps for the rest of his life. At worst... well, they didn't want to think about that.

"You're sure?" he asked. Sitting up straight in the large armchair, he stretched. "I remember the last time you said that..."

Elrohir and Legolas laughed aloud. "Who doesn't?!" replied the other twin. Legolas on the other hand hissed again and pressed his hand over the wound.

"Elladan! Don't make me laugh!"

Suddenly a door opened and in came a cheerful young human carrying a tray of food. "Hello! And how are my _favourite_ little invalids today?" He beamed, not bothering to hide the mischievous sarcasm evident in his voice.

The three Elves rolled their eyes. "Hello Estel," groaned Elladan.

Estel pouted. It was rather a funny sight, seeing a sixteen year old with supposed 'maturity' pouting. "Well if _that_ is the reception I'll just take your dinner back to the kitchens then," he said haughtily.

Three pairs of eyes widened. "No!" cried Elrohir. Estel grinned.

"Thought so..."

He gave Legolas and Elladan their, before taking his own with one hand and handing Elrohir his on the tray. He then sat down by the armchair where Elladan was sitting.

"Hmmm, what makes you so special Ro?" grinned Legolas, piercing a small cherry tomato with his fork.

Elrohir snorted. "Would you like the tray? Would _you_ like to be confined to your bed for Valar knows how long?!" he asked, his voice suddenly going to new high levels.

Legolas raised his hands in surrender. "Alright! You've made your point!"

Elrohir jabbed his fork threateningly into mid-air. "And I'll make sure you get it!" He smirked, something amusingly dangerous flashing in his eyes. They all laughed.

Legolas suddenly looked as though a thought had struck him. "Estel, where's Hal?"

Estel laughed into his drink and Elladan had to smack him on the back so he didn't choke. After regaining his breath, Estel told him.

"Let's just say that Tebridë found out about those blankets he knocked over... _then_ she discovered the one covered in blood... poor Elf. He's currently getting the earful of his life..."

Legolas grinned. "Probably the _thrashing_ of his life as well..."

As the four continued to eat their food, the sun began to set outside. It set on another day in Rivendell, and another day in their lives. They hoped that this would be the end of their troubles and were looking forward to a peaceful and relaxing future...

But of course, we know that it can never be that easy, don't we?

**_The End_**

**There you go! =) Tell me what you thought!!! And, here is the preview to Story Number Five (WOW! 5!!! Lol!), taking place about a month after this one...**

**Through Hell and High Water**

_Out on a hunting trip with Elladan, Elrohir, and Hallataulë, a freak and unforeseen flood threatens to take Estel away before his time... and Legolas with him..._

Suddenly the roar of water filled their ears. Elladan's eyes widened. The dam must have burst!!!

"Quick, get in the tree!!! Now!"

Elrohir managed to navigate the twisting turning branches first, quickly followed by Hallataulë. Elladan managed to clamber up the first few, but then a piercing pain shot through his bad ankle suddenly. He'd been told not too exert it too much, but at the moment it couldn't be helped. The other two Elves grabbed his arms and pulled him up.

Legolas swung up into the branches, climbing swiftly in order to join them. It was then they heard a panicked dry from below.

Estel was frantically trying to climb up as fast as the Elves, but his less agile human body was slower than theirs. Legolas dropped down a few branches and lay on the branch precariously. One small tip either way and he would fall.

"Estel, give me your hand!" He reached down hastily for the human. Just as Estel grabbed his hand, the stormy waters rushed into the clearing.

The icy water hit the back of his legs first, and then suddenly washed straight over his head. Estel didn't even have time to draw any breath as he was pushed under by the current.

Legolas still had a grip on his friend's hands when the swirling dark water suddenly claimed him. Suddenly thrown off balance, the Elven Prince fell from the branch he'd been clinging to and tumbled into the rapids too.

Hallataulë made a grab for his little brother, but his arms wrapped around thin air. He could only watch in horror as Legolas splashed into the water and disappeared from sight. "LEGOLAS!!!"

**So, tell me what you thought of the end of this story, and then tell me whether you think the next one looks any good! ;-)**


End file.
